Remember Me
by DLSA
Summary: Aprenderán a amar y sobre todo a recordar...
1. PRÓLOGO

_Remember Me_

**PRÓLOGO**

**_Lunes 27 de agosto de 2012_**

El día amaneció soleado en Nueva York, no había nubes en el cielo y a pesar de que estaba por llegar el otoño era un día de pleno verano.

Rachel por su parte había estado pendiente toda la semana para que llegue ese día.

El tan esperado día en el que empezaría en el instituto con las clases de abogacía.

Quinn por otro lado terminaba de colocarse la musculosa para salir a todo ritmo para la casa de Alison. Sus pasos eran rápidos. Tenía prisa.

La hora corría y se debía apurar, no pretendía llegar tarde el primer día. Llego a pasos acelerados y toco timbre rápidamente. Una muchachita la atendió.

Q:** ¡Por fin! Apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde** –hablaba agitada, había llegado prácticamente corriendo a la casa de Ali.

A: **¡Quinn! Pasa** –abrió la puerta y dejó que la otra chica ingrese a su casa – **No entiendo cuál es el apuro. Estamos bien con el tiempo.**

Q: **No estamos tan bien. Teníamos que llegar a las nueve y son las ocho y todavía no estas ni cambiada. Tenemos media hora de viaje. ¿Qué esperas para cambiarte y apurarte un poco? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! **–exclamo un poco alterada.

A: **Primero, Hola. Segundo, me tengo que cambiar la remera y ya estoy lista. No entiendo porque te alteras tanto.**

Q: **No me altero. Nada más quiero llegar bien, a horario. Brittany y Santana ya estaban yendo para allá.**

A:** Bueno, ya casi estoy.** –fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon de la pequeña rubia. Ya se encontraba en el baño terminando de cambiarse.

Rachel caminaba portando una valija en su mano junto con su amiga Jessica.

Rachel era pequeña, morocha y con unos ojos que aunque no eran claros llamaban mucho la atención. Jessica era morocha, pero no tan baja como Rachel, ella si tenía ojos claros, más particularmente ojos celestes.

Las dos jóvenes se conocían desde la primaria, habían cursado toda la primaria y secundaria juntas. Y ahora ambas iban a seguir la universidad también juntas, aunque no iban a estudiar lo mismo.

El instituto aportaba una gran cantidad de carreras a seguir, todas distintas. Desde medicina, ingeniería, abogacía, administración de empresas y un par más. El lugar había sido inaugurado hace unos meses, era el único que ofrecía la gran variedad de carreras a elegir. Habían puesto una condición para todos los estudiantes que querían estudiar allí. Era obligatorio que se quedaran a dormir en el establecimiento durante dos meses para lograr una buena convivencia y para que los estudiantes se comenzaran a conocer.

R: **Me da la sensación de que llegamos muy temprano.** –Rachel se dirigía a Jessica, quien no le estaba prestando nada de atención – **¡Me parece que llegamos muy temprano! **–Levantó la voz haciendo que su amiga saliese de la nube en la que estaba.

J: **Perdón, no estaba escuchando. ¿Qué dijiste?**

R: **Que exageramos un poquito con el horario. ¿Qué vamos a hacer una hora antes?**

J: **Podemos recorrer un poco. Y además podemos pedir las llaves para dejar las valijas.** –Señaló las valijas.

R: **Tenes razón. Por suerte son dos meses. ¡Sino creo que me hubiera traído el ropero entero!** –ambas rieron, el tono que había usado Rachel había causado eso.

Quinn miraba por el espejo retrovisor y estacionaba en un espacio en el que segundos antes se había retirado un auto que había dejado a dos chicas en el instituto. Apagó el reproductor de música y se dispuso a bajar. Alison la miraba y no decía nada. Ya debajo del auto se dignó a hablar.

A: **¡Viste! ¡Llegamos media hora antes al final! **–Criticó Alison.

Q: **Media hora no. Veinte minutos.**

A: **¿Ahora te vas a poner a discutir por diez minutos? **– dijo levantando la ceja.

Q: **No. Solo te corregía.**

A: **¿Me podes decir que te pasa?**

Q:** Nada.**

A:** Dale… te conozco Quinn. No hablaste en casi todo el camino.**

Q:** Estoy nerviosa, ¿está bien? Todo pasó tan rápido… y ahora siento la obligación de llevar la empresa de mi padre y no sé cómo hacerlo.**

A: **No estés nerviosa, y no te presiones. Yo creo que vos y Santana van a poder manejarla muy bien. De eso no dudo.**

Q: **Gracias. Te amo. **–espetó acariciándole la mejilla, para luego acercarse tiernamente y depositarle un beso en los labios.

A: **Me encanta besarte amor, pero tenemos que bajar las valijas** –apartó a Quinn y caminó hacia el baúl del auto, dispuesta a comenzar a bajar las valijas de ambas.

Q: **¿Hace falta bajarlas?** –Protestó Quinn, ya que quería seguir besando a la muchacha – **Dejame que yo las bajo.** –dijo con una sonrisa al ver el intento fallido de Alison para bajarlas– **Vos llama a las chicas y decile donde estamos. Así entramos juntas.**

A: **Está bien. ¿Vas a poder sola?**

Q: **¡Me extraña! Soy Quinn Fabray. Puedo con todo.** –la pequeña la miro con una sonrisa para luego retirarse para llamar a Santana.

Rachel caminaba a buscar las llaves de las habitaciones. Una mujer grandota que estaba detrás de la ventanilla la atendía. La señora le preguntó su nombre y el de la amiga, y acto seguido le entregó las llaves que pertenecían a dichos nombres.

La morocha se sorprendió al ver que le entregaba dos llaves distintas, eso suponía que no iba a estar en la misma habitación que su amiga y una tristeza la invadió. Aunque lo veía venir, tenían que tener mucha suerte para que les tocara juntas.

R: **Parece que no nos toca juntas en las habitaciones.** –dijo tristemente mirando a su amiga.

J: **Bueno, pero por suerte estamos en frente. **–buscó el lado bueno de la situación.

R: **Sí, pero no es lo mismo. ¿Y si me toca con una ladrona, una amargada o una demente total? **–hacía énfasis con cada palabra que decía, provocando la risa de Jessica. -** ¿De qué te reís? ¿No te das cuenta que es grave?**

J: **Siempre tan dramática…** -Jessica seguía riendo y Rachel la miraba seria. –** Mira el lado bueno… vas a conocer personas nuevas, a lo mejor un chico guapo que termina siendo tu novio.**

R: **Ojalá. Igual acá vengo a estudiar, a recibirme de abogada. No a buscar novios de instituto.**

J: **Como vos digas… **– hizo una pausa – **Tengo que ir a entregar estos papeles **–enseñó unos papeles que debía entregarle a la señora que minutos antes le había entregado las llaves a Rachel –** ¿Vos podes irme a comprar algo para comer y para tomar? No desayune y me va a empezar a pasar factura. Sabes que me descompone no hacerlo. Además que vos comas algo también te haría bien.**

R: **Bueno, pero te acompaño a llevar los papeles y después voy.**

J: **Dale.**

Quinn estaba apoyada en el Volkswagen Golf Cabrio de color gris. Ya había bajado las valijas y estaba esperando a Alison. Sonrió al verla llegar, la jovencita se detenía enfrente de ella y le informaba que las chicas ya estaban dejando las valijas.

Quinn nunca dejó de sonreír, estaba enamorada de Alison.

Nunca había estado con ninguna chica, pero cuando llego esa rubia había roto todos sus esquemas. La hizo enloquecer al punto de que terminara completamente enamorada de ella.

Rodeó a Ali con sus brazos y le dejó un beso en su cuello. La jovencita sonrió.

Se habían conocido gracias a Santana. Alison estaba de novia en ese momento con un chico de nombre Spencer.

Habían empezado siendo amigas, pero desde el día que se habían conocido algo había pasado entre ellas.

Quinn también tenía novio, pero lo dejo a las dos semanas de haber conocido a Alison. Se dio cuenta que no lo amaba y que la relación no iba para más.

Había empezado a sentir confusiones con respecto a Alison. Algo que nunca había sentido antes, pensó que tal vez era algo del momento. Pero cuando fueron pasando los días y no podía sacársela de la cabeza se dio cuenta de que le pasaba algo verdadero con la jovencita.

Cuando Alison se peleó con Spencer, Quinn estaba todo el día con ella. Haciéndole compañía y para que no se sintiera sola. Pero algo la descolocó a Quinn, Alison le confesó que aunque a Spencer lo quería mucho, había otra persona.

Quinn nunca se imaginó que iba a ser ella, pero eso dio a entender la jovencita cuando la besó por primera vez, con solo 16 años.

Ese día el mundo cambió para Quinn, terminó aceptando que la que le gustaba era una chica. Al tiempo se pusieron de novias y mantenían una muy buena relación.

Los padres de ambas lo aceptaron bastante bien, algo que sorprendió a las dos.

Ya llevaban tres años juntas, tres años de aventuras, peleas, dramas, locuras, pero sobre todo de estar enamoradas.

Alison era más chica que Quinn. La muchachita tenía 19 años, pronto cumpliría los 20, mientras que Quinn ya tenía 25.

Q: **Genial. Yo ya las deje también. En realidad lleve las tuyas. Las mías las llevo después.**

A: **¿Y nos tocó juntas en las habitaciones?**

Q: **No. Pero igual eso no va a ser un impedimento para vernos todas las noches. **–se le acercó provocativamente.

A: **Nada es un impedimento para vos. **–afirmó mirándola a los ojos y dándole un beso rápido en los labios – **Las chicas me dijeron que las esperara acá. ¿Podes ir a comprar algo? Me estoy empezando a sentir un poquito mal.**

Q:** Sí. Esperame acá.**

Jessica terminaba de entregar los papeles mientras que Rachel dejaba rápidamente sus valijas en la habitación indicada.

R: **Bueno, lo de los papeles ya está. Así que voy a ir a comprar. ¿Me esperas en la sala?**

J: **Sí, le dije a Sam que estaría ahí. Así que... te espero en ese lugar.**

R: **Hace mucho que no veo a Sam. Es bueno reencontrarnos.**

J: **Yo también perdí un poco el contacto con él. Espero que ahora volvamos a ser inseparables como éramos antes. No lo veo tan seguido ya.**

R: **Sí, yo tampoco. Dijo que venía con un amigo igual.**

J: **Sí, se llama Blaine. Es lindo. Él me lo presentó una de las últimas veces que lo vi. Conociéndote, te va a gustar…**

R: **¿Vos decís? Tengo que conocerlo para opinar con respecto a eso.**

J: **Si no lo queres… yo no tengo problema en aceptarlo.**

R: **Sos una idiota. **–Sonrió – **¿Un café y unas medialunas están bien?**

J:** Perfecto.**

Alison seguía esperando apoyada en el auto cuando vio a lo lejos la silueta de Santana que apenas la vio le avisó a Brittany y fueron al encuentro.

S: ¡**Alison!** –Saludo la latina-

B: **¿Y Quinn?** –Preguntó rápidamente Brittany al no verla.

A: **No está. Se fue a comprar algo para desayunar. Me estaba empezando a sentir un poco mal.**

S: **¿Ya les dieron las llaves de las habitaciones?** –Preguntó curiosa Santana-

A: **Sí, pero lamentablemente nos tocó separadas.**

B: **Uhh… ¡Que mal! Por suerte con Santy estamos en la misma.** –Espetó abrazando a la latina que se encontraba de su lado izquierdo.

A: **Tienen suerte. A mí me tocó con una completa desconocida…** – Se quejaba y miraba el suelo.

S: **Hey, a lo mejor te toca con alguien buena onda. Está bueno socializar.**

A: **Sí, pero es mejor si te toca con tu novia. **–hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

S: **¡Bueno che! Mira el lado bueno. Por lo menos no las voy a escuchar a los gritos cuando están teniendo sexo…** –espetó abriendo los ojos.

B: ¡**Santana!** –Se quejó Brittany-

S: **¿Qué?** –le contestó a su amiga para luego volver a mirar a Ali – **Lo único bueno de que me haya tocado con Britt es que la conozco, es mi amiga y además me va a poder dejar la habitación sola si quiero usarla con un chico.**

B: **¿Para eso me queres? ¡Qué interesada!**

S: **¡Vos habrás pensado lo mismo!**

B: **¡Mentira! Bueno… tal vez… **– terminó confesando con una sonrisa.

A: **Son unas pervertidas. Parece que es en lo único que piensan**

S: **Como si vos no…** -dijo irónicamente.

Quinn ya estaba siendo atendida en el buffet del instituto.

Q: **Sí, dame dos de esos cafés y aquellas medialunas. ¿Cuánto sería todo? Perfecto. Gracias…**

Quinn salía de hacer su compra cuando chocó con una muchacha de estatura media, provocando que uno de los vasos de café se vuelque sobre su remera.

Q: **¿Qué haces? ¿Sos tarada o qué?**

R: **Pe… Perdón, no te vi. **–murmuró la morocha.

Q: **Ya me di cuenta. Y la próxima vez fíjate donde caminas.**

R: **Discúlpame. Dejame que te ayude…** -respondió tratando de limpiar la mancha de café que había ocasionado. La rubia rápidamente la apartó-

Q: **Gracias. Pero me las puedo arreglar sola. Creo que ya hiciste demasiado. ¿No?** –Habló rápidamente para luego apartarse del lugar.

* * *

_ **Este es el fanfic del trailer Remember Me que lo pueden ver en youtube. Este lo voy a actualizar una vez a la semana porque estoy escribiendo el otro también que ya lo tengo más adelantado y voy a poder adelantar un poco este. Como verán no es nada que ver a Glee, acá no hay Brittana pero si se va a centrar en Faberry.**_

* * *

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: Los personajes no pertenecen. Todo es ficticio.  
**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Remember Me_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**PRIMER DÍA**

A: **¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Y qué te pasó?** –Alison interrogaba a Quinn.

Q: **Una idiota, eso me pasó.** –Espetó furiosa mientras miraba su remera.

A: **Parece que empezamos mal…**

Q: **Sí…** –suspiró–** Por suerte te tengo a vos.** –Se acercó sonriente y agarró de la cintura a la pequeña rubia.

A: **Sos hermosa** –susurró la más pequeña apartando un mechón de pelo que caía en el rostro de Quinn.

Q: **Y vos sos lo mejor que me pasó** –respondió con total sinceridad cerca de sus labios para luego besarla.

S: **Bueno, estamos nosotras acá por si no se dieron cuenta. Y la verdad que no tengo ganas de verlas besándose.** –Comentó la latina haciendo que las otras dos chicas salieran de su mundo.

Q: **Santana… las estábamos esperando.** –respondió casi riendo por la cara que tenía la latina.

B: **¿Qué te pasó?** –preguntó acercándose sin entender que le había sucedido a Quinn que tenía la remera manchada con café.

Q: **Nada, larga historia.** –suspiró – **Mejor me voy a cambiar. Después nos encontramos abajo. **–se despidió de las demás para perderse en una de las habitaciones que iba a ocupar ella.

Rachel caminaba derecho a Jessica con dos botellas bajo el brazo y dos alfajores en ambas manos.

R: **Bueno, acá te traje algo para comer. No te podes quejar de la amiga que tenes.**

J: **Gracias. ¿Estaba muy lleno?**

R: **No, ¿por qué?**

J: **Digo, porque tardaste.**

R: **No, es que tuve un problema.**

J:** ¿El primer día y ya con problemas? ¿Qué te pasó?** –preguntó intrigada.

Rachel era una especialista para meterse en problemas. Siempre que había un problema, la morocha estaba metida en él.

A Jessica no le sorprendió, siempre tenía algo para contar.

R: **Hice una nueva enemiga.**

J: **¿Por qué? No entiendo.**

R: **Me choqué accidentalmente con una chica y volqué su café en su remera. Le pedí perdón, pero con la cara que me miraba creo que realmente me odia. **–Rachel llevaba el dramatismo en la sangre y Jessica reía al escucharla hablar tan preocupada.

Llegó la hora y las cuatro chicas se encontraban escuchando atentamente a lo que decía un señor que se encontraba en el escenario hablando por un micrófono, era el director del instituto.

Mientras que Rachel, Jessica y Sam esperaban al otro chico que se le había hecho tarde.

Había tenido un inconveniente de último momento e iba a llegar cuando el acto ya casi terminase.

Rachel estaba impaciente, le había quedado rondando en la cabeza lo que su amiga le había dicho de ese joven, y quería conocerlo. Tal vez el amor que había estado buscando lo encontraba ahí y era ese chico. Debía ser bueno, ya que era amigo de Sam.

Terminó el acto y el muchacho no daba señales de vida. Rachel creyó que a lo mejor era una señal y no debía conocerlo. Se apartó un poco de ambos chicos dejando a Sam hablando por el celular en compañía de Jess. Al rato un morocho se acercó a ella.

BL: **Vos debes ser Rachel, ¿no es así? Un gusto, soy Blaine.** –el joven se presentó y la saludó. Rachel respondió al saludo completamente embobada por la belleza del muchacho. Era un chico guapo y tenía una sonrisa muy linda.

R: **Sí, un gusto. Justo Sam te estaba llamando.**

BL: **Sí. Acabo de cortar. De hecho, me dijo que te iba a cruzar. Por la descripción supuse que eras vos.** –Rachel sonrió por instinto.

R: **Vamos con los chicos, ellos también te estaban esperando impacientes.**

BL: **Claro.** –el morocho le devolvió la sonrisa.

SM: **¡Woo! ¡Qué hermosa mujer ven mis ojos!**

Santana sonrió al escucharlo y se detuvo frente al rubio – **¿Nos conocemos? **–preguntó con una sonrisa.

SM: **No, y es una lástima no haberlo hecho antes. Soy Sam **–dijo amablemente estirándole la mano para saludarla.

S: **Santana** –estrechó su mano con la del chico y le regaló una sonrisa.

Quinn caminaba de un lado al otro intentando encontrar a Santana que había ido a comprarse una gaseosa y no había regresado más.

Q: **¿Se puede saber dónde está Santana?** –Preguntó.

B: **La vi coqueteando con un rubio**. –Brittany respondió al instante.

A: **No pierde el tiempo la latina.** –añadió Alison provocando las risas de todas.

B: **Bueno, yo voy a ir a recorrer un poco, a lo mejor me encuentro con algún chico lindo. Las dejo sola chicas, portensen bien…** –antes de retirarse les guiñó un ojo, Quinn sonrió y miró a Alison que también le sonrió.

A: **Ahora que estamos solas… ¿te extraño sabías?**

Q: **¿Cómo me podes extrañar si estoy acá con vos?**

A: **Es una forma de decir. Hoy a la noche podemos ir a comer a algún lugar. La comida de este instituto no es de mi agrado.**

Q: **Como vos quieras... Sabes que soy tuya, hago lo que me pidas. **–susurró y luego la besó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

A: **¿Lo que quiera? **–preguntó pícaramente.

Q: **Tampoco te aproveches…** -Advirtió Quinn para luego volver a besarla.

P: **¿Quinn Fabray? **–una voz conocida hizo asustar a Quinn que rápidamente dejó de besar a Alison para ver si el que la había llamado era precisamente la persona que creía que era.

Q: **¿Puck?** –preguntó sorprendida. No se esperaba encontrarse con el chico justo en ese lugar.

P: **¿Tenes novia?** –preguntó sorprendido – ¡Woo! ¡Como cambiaron las cosas!

Q: **¡Hey!** –reaccionó y abrazó a Puck, el chico la alzó y le dio varias vueltas en el aire.

P: **¡Que sorpresa! Pensé en presentarte un amigo pero veo que ya estás muy bien acompañada…** –dijo sonriéndole a la rubia más pequeña mientras la miraba de abajo a arriba.

Q: **¡Deja de mirar a mi novia!** –espetó Quinn al ver como el joven se babeaba por su novia.

P: **Extrañaba esa voz. **–Confesó haciendo que Quinn lo vuelva a abrazar.

Q: ¡**Sos un perdido! ¡Hace miles que no te veo! **–exclamó.

P: **Sí, lo sé. Es que no estaba en el país. Ahora vine para empezar a estudiar medicina.**

Q: **No te imagino como médico**.

P: **Gracias por tu apoyo Quinn… **–fue sarcástico.

Q: **Es broma. Solo que… es raro.** –rió al ver la cara de chico triste que ponía su amigo.

P: **¿No me vas a presentar a tu chica? **–zanjó el tema. Interesado en que le presente a la misteriosa chica que había conquistado el corazón de Quinn.

Q: **Alison, Puck. Puck, Alison** –los presentó a ambos.

P: **¿Tú hermana? **–preguntó interesado.

Q: **¿Vas a querer conquistarla otra vez?**

P: **No, eso ya quedo en el pasado. ¿Dónde está? ¿Vino acá a estudiar?**

Q: **Sí, queremos aprender un poco por el tema de la empresa. Debe estar con Brittany, una amiga.**

P: **¿Es la novia? **–preguntó Puck con cara de confusión. Enterarse de que Quinn tenía novia ya lo hacía esperarse cualquier cosa.

Q: **No, son amigas nada más.**

P: **Ah, entonces si la amiga está buena la voy a encarar.** –Afirmó haciendo sonreír a Quinn. A pesar de los años, su amigo no había cambiado nada.

Rachel conversaba con Blaine. Jessica se había ido con Sam y los habían dejado solos esperándolos.

BL: **¿Y estás acá por? **–Blaine interrogaba.

R: **Para estudiar abogacía, me gusta y me viene bien recibirme de algo por si me llega a ir mal en lo que quiero hacer.** –mientras hablaba, jugaba con una hoja que se había desprendido del árbol que estaba detrás de ella. La iba rompiendo de a poco y tiraba las partes rotas al suelo, al mismo tiempo que hablaba con Blaine. Clara muestra de que estaba nerviosa.

BL: **¿Y que queres hacer? **

Ambos estaban sentados en uno de los bancos del patio del instituto.

R: **Quiero ser cantante. Este era uno de los pocos lugares que me daba la posibilidad de hacer ambas cosas.**

B:** Uff, hace calor. **–comentó empezando a desprenderse la campera Nike de color negro.

R:** Sí, el sol está fuerte. **–desvió su mirada a la pequeña parte del abdomen que dejó ver el muchacho cuando se quitó la campera.

BL: **Me encanta que hayan inaugurado este instituto. Gracias a eso pude conocerte** –confesó y miró fijamente a los ojos a la morena. Sabía que ella quería lo mismo que él.

R: **Tenes una bonita sonrisa **–espetó y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

BL: **Y vos sos muy hermosa** –confesó y se acercó a punto de besarla.

SM: **Blaine, vamos a… **–el rubio interrumpió el casi beso haciendo que ambos se separen y hagan de cuenta como si no hubiera pasado nada.

B: **Claro… ¿Quedamos hoy a la noche?** –se dirigió a Rachel, que asintió y sonrió nerviosamente.

La noche ya había llegado, en el exterior las nubes negras eran indicio de que pronto se acercaría una tormenta y que seguramente causaría la lluvia.

Jessica estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que había situado en un costado de la habitación de Rachel. Su compañera de cuarto todavía no había llegado.

J: ¡**Hey! ¿Por qué tan sonriente? ¿Pasó algo con Blaine?**

R: **Tenías razón. Es hermoso y me encanta. **–sonrió mientras se sentaba a canastitas en la cama.

J: **Te conozco. **–sonrió satisfecha.

R: **Bastante. Casi nos besamos.** –fue directa.

J: **¿Si? ¿Y me lo decís así? ¿Por qué casi?**

R: **Casi porque justo llego Sam.**

J: **Qué raro, interrumpiendo algo…**

R: **Quedamos en vernos a la noche. **

J: **Y van a terminar lo de hoy me imagino.**

R: **Puede ser… **-sonrió haciéndose la misteriosa.

Llegaba casi la hora de su cita con Blaine, y Rachel se encontraba en su habitación, preparándose. Había visto una cámara y un cuadernillo en la cama de la que sería su compañera de cuarto. Estaba escribiendo un mensaje de texto cuando la puerta se abrió, y para su sorpresa se encontró con la misma chica con la que había tenido el pequeño accidente en el buffet.

Q: **Me están cargando…** – susurró cuando cruzó miradas con la morocha.

R: **Hola, soy Rachel.** –se paró de la cama y se acercó a ella estirando su mano para saludarla, saludo que nunca fue correspondido por Quinn que solo la miró fijamente.

Q: **Hola **–saludó fríamente sin estrechar su mano con la de Rachel que al darse cuenta que la rubia no tenía intención de hacerlo, la bajó y miró al piso apenada. – **Vos allá y yo acá.** –fue clara mientras se acomodaba en su cama quitando las cosas que había colocadas arriba de ella.

R: **Qué antipática** –murmuro, pero aun así la otra chica la escuchó.

Q: **¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?** –miró fijo a Rachel elevando una de sus cejas. La muchacha apoyó su celular a su lado, en la cama, para mirarla también fijo a los ojos.

R: **Nada **–Quinn sonrió falsamente – **¿Te pasa algo?**

Q: **Creo que la antipática sos vos, y bastante torpe también. **–decidió no quedarse callada.

R: **¿Que dijiste?** –la morocha se paró con claro gesto de disgusto por el comentario de la joven.

Q: **Que sos torpe.** –volvió a decir sin miedo.

R: **Fue un accidente. **–Atino a decir rápidamente para justificarse. Quinn fingió una carcajada.

Q: **Como vos digas, aun así mi remera me la manchaste igual y encima me arruinaste mi desayuno.**

R: **Vos también tuviste la culpa… podrías haber mirado que pasaba alguien.**

Q: **¿Mi culpa? Sos el colmo… va a ser un infierno aguantarte todos los días.** –añadió y Rachel se quedó mirándola con el gesto fruncido.

R: **Tenes razón. Creo que el infierno sería mejor que aguantarte. **–retrucó y se giró terminando de preparar las cosas para bañarse. – **¿Sabes qué? Lo siento, no lo hice con intención. Lo que creas está en vos, yo ya me disculpe. **–volvió a girar y se introdujo en el baño dejando a Quinn con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Quinn movía la copa en forma de círculos para luego terminar tomando lo que había en el interior. Después de degustar el vino comenzó una conversación con Alison que ya estaba mirando el menú.

Q: **¿Ya conociste a tu compañera de cuarto? **–Se interesó.

A: **Sí, se llama Jessica. Brittany la conoce, porque cuando entro a mi habitación la saludó. Creo que era una compañera de la primaria o algo así. **–Agregó.

Q: **Brittany siempre encuentra a alguien conocido…** –comentó y ambas rieron – **Hablando de ella… ¿está con Santana? **

A: **¡Sos cuida eh! **

Q: **Es mi hermana menor, tengo que saber por lo menos donde está.**

A: **Creo que iban a comer algo juntas. **–hizo una pausa – **Hablando de nosotras… no sé cómo voy a hacer para controlarme y no aparecerme en tu cuarto.**

Q: **No estoy sola.**

A: **Lo sé. Es una lástima…** –se lamentó.

Q: **Tenía pensada tantas cosas…** –guiño un ojo y la miró con cara seductora – **Igual, el fin de semana podemos ir a mi departamento. Son los únicos días que nos dejan dormir en nuestras casas.**

A: ¡**Y gracias a dios! Una semana llena de estudio merece un descanso **

Q:** Eso que todavía no empezamos… **–sonrió.

Alison se acercó a Quinn a través de la mesa para brindarle un beso cálido y tierno, Quinn decidió cortarlo cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró con Rachel entrando al restaurante en compañía de un joven morocho.

La joven pareja estaba sentada en una de las mesas que daba una visión perfecta de quienes entraban y salían del lugar. Apartada un poco del resto, con un ambiente más tranquilo y romántico.

A: **¿Pasa algo? **–Preguntó al notar la acción de Quinn. Al no recibir respuesta inmediata giró intentando observar lo mismo que su novia. – **¿Qué miras?**

Q: **Nada… ¿Pedimos algo?** –decidió pasar por alto la respuesta concreta y cambiar de tema.

A: **Sí, claro.**

BL: **Tome asiento señorita** –Blaine corrió la silla para que la morocha se sentase.

R: **Gracias.** –el morocho regaló una sonrisa.

BL: **Contame de vos… **–sacó un tema para cortar el silencio – **Desde que te conocí no pudimos hablar mucho. ¿Tenes hermanos?**

R: **No, soy hija única. ¿Vos?**

BL: **Tenía un hermano. Falleció hace unos años.**

R: **Lo siento. Yo…**

BL: **No hay problema. Era policía… murió cumpliendo con la ley.** –hizo una mueca recordándolo, y Rachel acarició su mano en muestra de apoyo.

Alison contaba una de las tantas anécdotas vividas hace unos días, antes de que se vuelva a encontrar con su novia. Pero Quinn no le prestaba atención, asentía sin saber ni siquiera lo que estaba hablando. Su mente estaba perdida en la mesa de su nueva compañera de cuarto.

A: **¿Es verdad que no me estás escuchando?** –preguntó al darse cuenta de la poca atención que le prestaba Quinn. Inconscientemente la muchacha asintió.

Q: **¿Qué dijiste?** –preguntó al dejar de escuchar el sonido de la voz de Ali, que cambió el gesto para mirarla seria.

A: **¿Me podes explicar que estas mirando?**

Q: **Nada… ¿Que decías?** –reaccionó.

A: **No me estás prestando atención.**

Q: **Sí, si lo estoy.** –respondió mirando por primera vez a la chica.

A: **No, no lo estás. No dejas de mirar para aquella mesa**. –espetó alterada señalando la mesa de la morocha con la mirada. – **¿Quién es?**

Q: **¿Qué?**

A: **La chica Quinn, ¿quién es? Porque no dejas de mirarla.**

Q: **¿Ya empezamos? No tengo ganas de discutir.**

A: **¿La conoces?**

Q: **No. Me la cruce esta mañana… es la que me volcó el café.**

A: **Está bien… te creo, olvídate lo que te acabo de decir.**

Q: **Estoy planeando mi venganza**. –bromeó pero Alison no se lo tomó así. Ya estaba pensando algo para vengarse de lo que la chica le había hecho a su novia.

La cena terminó entre risas por ambas partes. Blaine podía ser muy gracioso si se lo proponía, y a la vez tierno y agradable. A Rachel le fascinaba el joven, era guapo, carismático y muy respetuoso y caballero. El joven perfecto, pensó Rachel.

BL: **¿Te puedo confesar algo?** –Rachel asintió tímidamente – **Nunca cené con una chica tan hermosa como vos.**

R: **Eso seguro se lo decís a todas…** –bromeó con una sonrisa.

BL: **No. Te lo puedo jurar. Nunca se lo dije a nadie.**

R: **Como vos digas San Valentín.**

BL: **¿San Valentín?**

R: **Por lo chamuyero que sos sobre el amor.** –sonrió con picardía.

BL: **Me encantas.** –fue directo – **Y me encantaría que me dieras la oportunidad de ir conociéndote poco a poco.**

Blaine se acercó lentamente, cerró sus ojos y simultáneamente los de Rachel se cerraron para darse ese primer beso que la primera vez había sido interrumpido.

Un beso cálido. Rachel podía sentir el gusto a menta de los labios de Blaine, y a la vez aspirar el aroma de la fragancia importada de Francia que usaba el muchacho.

Sin cortar el beso Blaine se levantó de su silla para sentarse al lado de Rachel y poder seguir besándola con más facilidad.

Fue intenso pero solo duro unos pocos minutos. Al terminar el beso Rachel bajó la vista avergonzada y Blaine solo se limitó a sonreír dulcemente.

Quinn vio toda la escena desde su lugar. Algo le incomodaba pero no comprendía que era. Era más fuerte que ella la necesidad de observar lo que hacia la jovencita.

Pensó que era el novio. Era lo más lógico, que este con su novio en una cena al igual que ella lo estaba con su chica.

Sin embargo algo no le cerraba de aquel chico con el que todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de cruzar palabra alguna. Simplemente no le caía, no le simpatizaba.

Si era o no el novio de Rachel era su problema, a ella no le interesaba en absoluto si tenían alguna relación, ya sea amistosa con derecho o amorosa. O por lo menos eso creía.

Q: **No me siento muy bien. ¿Podemos irnos?** –se excusó para irse lo más rápido del sitio.

A: **¿Ya? ¿Pasa algo?**

Q: **No, solo que me gustaría ir al instituto. Lo cierran a las doce y quiero poder dormir allí.**

A: **Claro. Pedí la cuenta y podemos ir yendo.**

Una seña con la mano bastó para que el mozo trajera la cuenta y Quinn la pagara al instante.

Unos siete minutos y ya estaban en la puerta del instituto, adentrándose en el lugar. Las luces permanecían apagadas, solo unas pocas lamparitas que iluminaban el pasillo todavía estaban encendidas.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaba durmiendo a ese horario, eran aproximadamente las once y media.

Los pasillos parecían los típicos pasillos de las películas de terror en los que siempre ocurren los hechos paranormales o te asesinan.

Las luces daban un ambiente siniestro, que se vio finalizado al ingresar a la habitación de Alison.

Q: **Descansa. Cualquier cosa estoy enfrente.** –besó la frente de Ali y amagó a irse pero Alison la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

A: **¿Podes dormir conmigo? No quiero dormir sola…**

Q: **No me digas que tenes miedo… **–sonrió por la inocencia de Ali.

En esas situaciones era donde más la quería y más se enamoraba de ella.

A: **Por favor.** –pidió.

Q: **¿Y tú compañera de cuarto?**

A: **¿Qué pasa con ella? Vas a dormir conmigo.** –aclaro por las dudas.

Q: **Nos va a ver…**

A: **No tiene nada de malo Quinn.**

Q: **Lo sé, pero a lo mejor le resulta incómodo.**

A: **Solo esta noche y no te molesto más.** –Quinn suspiró.

Q: **Bueno… me convenciste.**

A: **¿Tan rápido? Tengo suerte.** –aseguró sonriente dejándole un espacio en la cama a Quinn.

Q: **Sí, porque tengo ganas de despertarme con tu perfume invadiéndome. **–sonrió y acarició el rostro de la muchachita dulcemente.

A: **Te amo.**

Q: **Te amo más.**

Rachel caminaba al lado de Blaine regalando miradas furtivas. El beso había sido algo esperado por ella, ya se habrían besado en el patio si no era porque Sam los interrumpía.

Tal vez todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, pensó. Pero no podía negar que se sentía cómoda, sentía que conocía al chico de toda la vida.

A lo mejor tenía razón Jessica, y Blaine terminaba siendo el amor de su vida. No lo sabía, todavía no estaba segura de nada.

Llegaron al instituto cinco minutos antes de que este cerrara sus puertas. Había una regla y era que si no llegabas antes de las doce, tendías que dormir en otro lado. Era una forma de seguridad del instituto.

Había caminado por uno de los parques mientras se regalaban sonrisas y uno que otra mirada. El joven había hecho reír a la muchachita muchas veces con las anécdotas que contaba.

Era agradable, atento y sobre todo demostraba que sentía algo real por ella. Tal vez era muy precipitado pensar todas esas cosas sin conocerlo bien, pero sentía que el chico se mostraba transparente, tal y como era.

Sam le había hablado más de una vez de él, parecía un chico tranquilo, divertido.

Venía de una familia millonaria, sin embargo era muy humilde y compañero. Podía haber elegido cualquier instituto prestigioso de Estados Unidos o del mundo, pero había decido estudiar allí para acompañar a su mejor amigo, Sam. Con eso esa acción demostraba mucho lo que era.

Blaine se acercó hasta la habitación de ella y la saludó lentamente con un beso en la mejilla. Ella lo observó tensa por la acción y él se decidió y besó sus labios para después despedirse con una sonrisa.

Rachel ingresó al cuarto con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada, su gesto cambió al percibir que Quinn no estaba en la habitación. Una duda la invadió, ¿Dónde estaba? Le resultó raro, pero era la vida de ella, no la iba a cuestionar si no quería dormir allí.

Sin poder sacarse de la mente lo que había vivido horas antes con Blaine, apagó la luz del velador y decidió dormir.

El reloj marcaba las doce y treinta de la madrugada del día martes y Rachel se movía de un lado al otro acostada en la cama.

El sonido del celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Había decidido intentar dormir, pero no podía conseguirlo, el insomnio era la causa de ello.

**Buenas noches. Descansa, yo voy a dormirme pensando en vos. –Blaine**

Después de leer el mensaje una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, segundos después logró caer rendida ante el sueño.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: Los personajes no pertenecen. Todo es ficticio.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_Remember Me**  
**_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**GLEE ****CLUB **

**_Martes 28 de agosto de 2012_**

Santana entraba a la habitación de Alison con una almohada dispuesta a usarla para golpear a Quinn que yacía en la cama completamente dormida. Con una sonrisa de malicia Santana termino de cumplir con su cometido, golpeando a Quinn y haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara.

Q: **¿Sos enferma?**

S: **¿Qué haces durmiendo acá hermanita? Ah… no, no me digas… ya me basta con imaginármelo. **–hizo un gesto de asco.

Q: **Pensas cualquiera.**

S: **Seguro.** –espetó irónicamente.

Q: **¿Me podes decir para qué carajo me viniste a despertar?** –preguntó de mal modo.

S: **Tenemos clase con el club Glee.**

Q: **¿Qué?**

S: **Si nena. Dale que Alison ya está lista y desayunando abajo con Brittany. **

Q: **¿Qué es el club Glee?**

S: **Una de las actividades que teníamos para elegir. Es obligatorio. **–espetó y giró sobre sí misma para retirarse.

Q: **¿Y que se supone que deba hacer?** –elevó la voz para que su par la escuchara.

S: **Baja y averígualo.** –respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

Quinn protestó y se cambió de habitación. Tenía que ir a la suya para poder buscar la ropa. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a su encuentro con sus amigas.

En el trayecto se cruzó con Blaine y con cierta maldad colocó su pie, haciendo que el joven cayera al suelo por culpa de ir concentrado en su celular. Las hojas que llevaba en su carpeta se desparramaron por el piso de madera y Quinn sonrió satisfecha.

Q: **Tendrías que prestar más atención donde caminas.** –sonrió falsamente y se retiró. Blaine levantó su cabeza y la vio de espaldas mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

Rachel vio todo a lo lejos y se acercó a ayudar al joven. La morocha iba a ir a buscar a Jessica, pero cuando vio lo sucedido decidió esconderse detrás de la pared de color marrón antiguo.

Lo ayudó a terminar de juntar los papeles y Blaine le agradeció con una sonrisa.

P: **¡Buenas! Disculpe por llegar tarde.** –Puck se hacía presente en la clase del club Glee.

–**Tome asiento, y después pida los apuntes.** –respondió el profesor siguiendo con su clase.

El muchacho tomó asiento detrás de una rubia, que no se percató de dicho movimiento.

P: **Disculpa, ¿me podes prestar los apuntes?** –pidió amablemente mientras tocaba el hombro de la joven.

La rubia se dio la vuelta al escuchar una voz particular. No se había confundido, era la persona que ella creía.

P: **¿Brittany? ¡Cuánto tiempo!** –el chico volvía a hablar. – **Desde la secundaria que no sé nada de vos.**

B: **Puck. Qué bueno verte** –respondió sin darle importancia- **Esto fue lo único que dimos hasta ahora.** –añadió entregándole una hoja con un par de consignas escritas.

P: **Gracias. ¿Qué cuentas de tu vida? ¿Tenes novio?**

B: **No quiero distraerme durante la clase**. –respondió volviendo a mirar al frente. El chico sonrió por la actitud adaptada por Britt.

P: **¿Todavía estás enojada por lo que pasó en la secundaria? Fue hace mucho ya. **– cuestionó con una amplia sonrisa.

B: **No, solo quiero prestar atención a la clase. Si no te molestaría, te pido que me dejes concentrar.**

P: **Sí… estás enojada.** –afirmó comenzando a sacar una carpeta de su mochila.

B: **No, no lo estoy.** –se giró para poder mirar al chico – **Es más, hace años que no sé nada de vos. **–agregó – **Y ni me interesaba saberlo. **–afirmó con una falsa sonrisa.

P: **Te llamé. Nunca me contestaste. **–Se defendió.

B: **Lo mínimo que tendrías que haber hecho era irme a buscar a mi casa. Un llamado no era nada.**

P: **¿Puedo remediar ahora lo que hice mal en el pasado?**

B: **No creo que hayas cambiado. Ni tampoco me interesaría intentar nada con vos **–elevó un poco la voz lo que hizo que el profesor les llamara la atención pidiéndole silencio.

Brittany y Puck habían sido pareja desde la escuela secundaria, pero algo había pasado en su relación que les había hecho terminar.

Puck era el típico jugador de fútbol, popular, del que todas estaban enamoradas. Pero Brittany era la porrista popular al igual que él, por lo tanto eran la envidia de toda la escuela.

Una noche de alcohol y fiesta Puck había metido la pata. Una de las capitanas de animadoras de otro colegio lo había besado sin su consentimiento. A pesar de que él había terminado con el beso y dicho que Brittany era la única que le importaba, ya era demasiado tarde.

Britt lo había visto mientras se besaba con esa chica. Era el último año de la secundaria. Desde ese momento todos la empezaron a conocer como el alce, por los cuernos que supuestamente el chico le había estado metiendo.

Lo cierto era que Puck sí era mujeriego. Pero se había enamorado perdidamente de Brittany, dejando ese lado para convertirse en un chico perfecto para cualquier mujer.

Tierno, atento, cariñoso. Él había querido explicarle lo que había pasado, pero cuando fue a su casa, ella ya se había mudado. No sabía dónde estaba. La había llamado infinitas de veces todos los días durante un mes, pero al no recibir ni una respuesta se había dado por vencido.

Después de lo ocurrido había estado intentando conquistar a Santana, la hermana menor de Quinn. La chica lo rechazaba y jugaba con él, aunque una vez se habían besado. No habían llegado más allá de eso.

Puck giró la cabeza para ver quiénes eran los otros que estaban en esa clase. Se sorprendió al ver a Santana. Le sonrió y la chica le levantó la mano en forma de saludo. También vio a Quinn que no lo logró ver al él ya que estaba hablando en susurros con Alison mientras la abrazaba. La chica estaba acostada apoyándose en ella.

Blaine y Rachel fueron los últimos en llegar, entre risas se disculparon por el atraso. Quinn cruzó miradas con Rachel, que cortó la conexión al mirar a Blaine.

Sam estaba sentado al lado de Santana. El muchachito se entretenía mientras le mostraba unos trucos con una moneda, la latina estaba sorprendida. No lograba comprender el truco y cuando le preguntaba como hacía, Sam siempre le sonreía y le decía lo mismo, que era magia.

–**Ya que estamos todos, me vuelvo a presentar. Mi nombre es William Schuester, pueden decirme Mr. Schue. Y voy a ser su profesor del Club Glee.** –hizo una pausa – **Para los que se preguntan que es el Club Glee, les voy a responder. Es un lugar para expresarnos a través de la música. Solo es eso, no vamos a competir con nadie, solo aprender y tratar de superarnos.** –suspiró – **El primer trabajo que les voy a dar va a ser que se presenten y canten una parte de una canción que les guste. Así los voy a poder ayudar con técnicas para mejorar.**

Puck fue el primero en presentarse y en empezar a cantar una parte de la canción que había elegido. En todo momento miró a Brittany.

_**I Might Have To Wait**_

(quizá tenga que esperar)

_**I'll Never Give Up**_

(Pero nunca me rendiré)

_**I Guess It's Half Time**_

(Supongo que esto es la mitad de todo)

_**And The Other Half's Luck**_

(Y la otra parte es pura suerte)

_**Wherever You Are**_

(Pero donde sea que estés)

_**Whenever It's Right**_

(Mientras esto tenga sentido)

_**You Come Out Of Nowhere And Into My Life**_

(Saldrás de la nada y entrarás en mi vida)

_**And I Know That We Can Be So Amazing**_

(Yo sé que podemos ser tan sorprendentes)

_**And Baby Your Love Is Gonna Change Me**_

(Y que tu amor bebé me cambiará)

_**And Now I Can See Every Possibility**_

(Y ahora veo todas las posibilidades)

_**Hmmmmm….**_

_**And Somehow I Know That Will All Turn Out**_

(De alguna manera ahora sé que esto cambiará)

_**And You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out**_

(Me motivarás y así juntos poder solucionarlo)

_**And I Promise You Kid I'll Give So Much More Than I Get**_

(Y te prometo bebe, que voy a dar mucho más de lo que recibo)

_**Hmmmmm….**_

_**And I Promise You Kid I'll Give So Much More Than I Get**_

(Y te prometo bebe, que voy a dar mucho más de lo que recibo)

Brittany decidió ser la próxima, y con la canción que eligió se pudo notar que fue dirigida hacia Puck. Que la observaba esperando que comience la canción.

Se presentó y de allí en más no dejó de mirar al chico. Haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él había hecho minutos antes.

_**Goodbye brown eyes**_

(Adiós, ojos marrones)

_**Goodbye for now**_

(Adiós, por ahora)

_**Goodbye sunshine**_

(Adiós rayo de sol)

_**Take care of yourself**_

(Cuida de ti)

_**I have to go**_

(Me tengo que ir)

_**I have to go**_

(Me tengo que ir)

_**I have to go**_

((Me tengo que ir)

_**And leave you alone**_

(Y dejarte solo)

_**But always know**_

(Pero que siempre sepas)

_**Always know**_

(Siempre sepas)

_**Always know that I love you so**_

(Siempre sepas que yo te amé mucho)

_**I love you so, oh**_

(Yo te amé mucho)

_**I love you so, oh**_

(Yo te amé mucho, oh)

Indirectas en canciones. Decían lo que sentían a través de las canciones. Quinn miraba a Brittany. Ella sabía todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos y al notar la tensión generada se paró y le quitó el micrófono de la mano.

Se presentó y comenzó a cantar. Mirando a Alison y regalándole sonrisas.

_**Larger then the moon, my love for you**_

(Más grande que la luna, es mi amor por ti)

_**World's collide, as heaven pulls us through**_

(Mundos chocan, mientras el cielo nos atrae)

_**The secret of the world is written in the stars**_

(El secreto del mundo está escrito en las estrellas)

_**I'm carrying your heart in mine  
**_(Estoy llevando tu corazón junto al mío)

_**What a beautiful smile**_

(Qué hermosa sonrisa)

_**Can It stay for a while**_

(¿Puedo esperarte por una vez?)

_**On this beautiful night**_

(En esta noche hermosa)

_**We'll make everything right**_

(Nosotros haremos todo bien)

_**My beautiful love**_

(Mi hermoso amor)

_**My beautiful love…**_

(Mi hermoso amor…)

Terminó su canción y se fue a sentar al lado de Alison.

Rachel la miraba confundida. Podía jurar que esa canción que había cantado Quinn estaba dirigida a esa rubia que estaba sentada a su lado.

¿Pero por qué le iba a cantar eso? No encontraba mucho el sentido. En realidad sí, pero era imposible que aquella joven encantadora sea lesbiana. ¿Era su novia?

Rachel debatía en su cabeza tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar. A decir verdad, ella no la conocía bien y podía ser tranquilamente la novia.

Miraba como las dos chicas se regalaban caricias y sonrisas. Podrían ser amigas… pensó. A lo mejor eran cariñosas así. No lo sabía, pero quería sacarse la duda de si esas dos chicas eran algo más que amigas.

Blaine la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le entregó el micrófono. Era el turno de ella de presentarse.

P: **¿Esa canción fue dedicada a mí?** –preguntó incrédulo Puck.

B: **Si te sentiste tocado no es mi culpa**. –intentó zanjar el tema.

P: **Podemos empezar de nuevo… dame una oportunidad. **–pidió mirándola a los ojos.

B: **No hay nada que intentar. Lo nuestro empezó y terminó en la secundaria.** –respondió y se fue dejando a Puck apoyado en el casillero viendo cómo se iba.

Rachel se despedía de Blaine y se dirigía directo a su habitación. Con la ropa ya preparada se dirigió hacia el baño.

Quinn entraba a la habitación e iba directo al placar a buscar una muda de ropa para luego de bañarse. Al no sentir ruidos en el baño, entró directamente.

Abrió la boca y se paralizó al ver a Rachel salir desnuda de la ducha. A Rachel le pasó lo mismo, no se esperaba eso.

Rachel reaccionó y se estiró para agarrar rápidamente la toalla y taparse con ella. Quinn sonrió mirándole de abajo a arriba

R: **¿No te enseñaron a tocar?** –preguntó ofendida.

Q: **Lo siento. **–se giró quedando de espaldas a Rachel. – **No… no lo hice queriendo.** –tragó fuertemente saliva. – **Mejor te dejo sola.**

R: **Espera**. –Quinn se giró, el corazón le latía a mil.

Q: **¿Si?** –preguntó.

R: **Si te vas a bañar última seca el baño.**

Q: **Claro.** –respondió como pudo y se fue por la puerta.

Quinn decidió relajarse apoyada en el respaldo de la cama. Observó detenidamente la habitación.

Un aire acondicionado en la parte superior para los días de intenso calor. Del lado derecho el placar de madera con detalles franceses. Un sofá al costado izquierdo de color azul oscuro, grande y cómodo. Allí podía dormir una persona tranquilamente. Al lado del sofá había una estantería con libros para entretenerse leyendo, con un espacio considerable para colocar los libros que se te antojaban.

Las camas eran delicadas, del mismo color que el sillón y con detalles en el respaldo. Ambas camas tenían colgado un rosario, sujetado en una esquina.

Una mesita de luz en el medio de cada cama, hecha de madera tallada a mano.

Dos cuadros colocados uno al lado de la puerta del baño y el otro al lado de la estantería. Uno de ellos tenía dibujada la imagen de una montaña nevada, con un camino y una sombra de dos chicas abrazadas observando el paisaje. La otra imagen, la que estaba cerca del baño, era una rosa apoyada sobre una partitura de piano.

También había un pequeño calefactor para no sufrir del frío. El cual les iba a ser útil para pasar el invierno.

Rachel salió del baño y la miró. Quinn estaba metida en su cuaderno, en que dibujaba y escribía entretenidamente. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Rachel. Agarro la muda de ropa que ya tenía preparada y se dirigió hacia el baño. Antes de entrar se dio vuelta para decirle algo a Rachel

Q: **Por cierto… **– hizo una pausa – **Muy lindas piernas…** –añadió con una divertida sonrisa.

Rachel la observó sin reaccionar al instante.

R: **¿Me miraste? **–respondió atónita.

Quinn no respondió y se introdujo en el baño. Rachel se quedó observando la puerta por la cual segundos antes entraba la rubia mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Bajo su cabeza para terminar de guardar las cosas en su mochila mientras sonreía.

* * *

_**Gracias por los comentarios.** **Acepto ideas.**_

* * *

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es ficticio.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Remember Me_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**FIESTA**

**_Viernes 31 de agosto de 2012_**

R: **¿Dibujas? **–preguntó al ver a Quinn hacer garabatos en su cuaderno que terminaban tomando forma.

Q: **Eso a vos no te incumbe.** –respondió siguiendo con lo suyo.

R: **Si me interesa. Por algo te pregunte.**

Q:** Deberías dejar de ser tan chismosa.** –fue borde.

R: **Intento ser amable… pero con vos no se puede.** –sentenció.

Q: **Y con vos no se puede estar tranquila en esta habitación.** –replicó y se levantó de la cama para irse.

Quinn intentó abrir la puerta, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Algo estaba fallando ya que al intentar abrirla se quedó con la manija en la mano. Un gesto de sorpresa invadió su rostro, casi sin pensarlo intentó colocar de nuevo la manija y arreglarlo, pero no tuvo éxito alguno.

Q: **Mierda** –susurró para sí misma.

Rachel la miró extrañada porque seguía dentro de la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver a la rubia con una manija en su mano mirándola fijo.

R: **¿Qué hiciste?** –Quinn se asustó al escucharla y por inercia escondió la manija detrás de su cuerpo. Algo incoherente ya que Rachel ya la había visto con ella en la mano.

Q: **Yo… eh… **

R: **¡Lo que me faltaba! Quedarme encerrada con vos. **–exclamó dramáticamente.

Q: **Tranquila… lo puedo solucionar.**

R: **¿Vos? Contate otro chiste mejor. Solo serviste para romperlo.** –sentenció.

Q: **Cálmate ¿sí? Quédate tranquila que lo último que haría es romperlo para tener que quedarme con vos.**

R: **Tengo una cita… y ahora voy a llegar tarde, es más… puede que no pueda ir por tu culpa.** –sentenció señalando con el dedo índice a Quinn, lo que hizo que ella ría al escucharla. – **No es gracioso.** –agregó.

Blaine había invitado a Rachel a pasar la tarde con él, y a ir al cine a ver una película que se había estrenado el día anterior. La morocha se había estado preparando, pero al notar que todavía faltaba media hora para que se cumpla el horario pactado de la cita, había decidido quedarse en su habitación.

Q: **Para mí sí. Tranquila, yo también tengo la tarde ocupada.**

R:** Claro…**

Q:** ¿Tan nerviosa estás por no poder ir a la cita con la mal copia hecha de Ken? **–elevó una ceja.

R: **¿Qué? **

Q: **Olvídalo.**

R:** ¿Y vos?**

Q:** ¿Yo qué?**

R:** ¿Con quién tenes tu cita?**

Q:** Alison… y créeme que no me gustaría llegar tarde.**

R:** Tu amiga… **–agregó para ver si Quinn la corregía. Quería sacarse la duda que estaba metida en su cabeza desde el primer día en el Club Glee.

Q: **Mi novia.** –corrigió y Rachel cumplió con su cometido.

Tenía razón, lo que había pensado no era ninguna locura. Esas dos chicas eran algo más que amigas, eran pareja.

Rachel camino hacia la puerta, e intentó arreglarla. Pero ese día ninguna de las dos iba a tener suerte, ya que al forcejear para abrirla se hizo un pequeño tajo con un fierro que pertenecía a la manija.

Su mano empezó a sangrar y Quinn al notarlo se paró de la cama para ayudarla.

Rachel escondió su mano para no preocuparla, pero Quinn ya la había visto.

Q: **Déjame ayudarte… **– pidió.

R: **No es nada… deja.**

Q: **Estás sangrando.** –frunció ambas cejas.

R: **No… no es nada.**

Q: **Salvo que sangres de la nada sin hacerte daño.** –ironizó. – **Sí, te lastimaste.** –se acercó a ella sigilosamente. – **Déjame verlo.** –pidió y extendió su mano para que Rachel apoyara la suya arriba de ella. –**Tenes un pequeño tajo… pero parece que es profundo.**

R: **¿Ahora sos médica?** –preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Q: **En este momento lo soy.** –afirmó con una sonrisa que contagió a Rachel. –**Mejor sentate en mi cama, voy a buscar el botiquín en el baño.**

Quinn salió del baño con el botiquín en sus manos. Tomo asiento al lado de Rachel y comenzó a sacar diferentes elementos de dicha caja.

Primero roció la herida de agua oxigenada y después lentamente comenzó a limpiarla con una gasa.

R: **Cuando queres podes ser muy amable…** – aprovechó la situación y Quinn elevo la vista. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. Tanto que Quinn solo pudo mantener la vista en alto solo por dos segundos.

Q: **No hagas que me arrepiente.** –espetó mientras pasaba la gasa por la herida.

R: **¡Auch!** –se quejó cuando Quinn añadió otro líquido.

Q: **Te va a arder.** –hizo una pausa. – **pero eso va a ser que te cicatrice rápido.**

R: **Gracias.** –susurró.

Quinn volvió a levantar la mirada para enfrentarse de lleno a la mirada de Rachel, que no apartaba la mirada de sus llamativos ojos verdes.

Rachel sintió algo, por un momento tuvo ganas de besarla. De querer descubrir más cosas de aquella mujer que aunque desde que había llegado no había hecho otra cosa que tratarla mal, tenía guardada una persona muy amable dentro suyo. Lo había demostrado hace unos segundos, al preocuparse por ella por una pequeña lastimadura. Una persona que estaba dispuesta a descubrir. Lo que se proponía siempre lo lograba. Y esa había sido su nueva meta.

Quinn la observó detenidamente a los ojos. Acordarse de esas piernas y de su cuerpo desnudo no ayudaba en ese momento.

Alison entró en la habitación, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas que la miraban confusas. Quinn reaccionó y se apartó de Rachel.

La manija se había roto de la parte de adentro, pero de afuera se podía abrir la puerta sin problemas.

Quinn miró a Rachel y luego a Alison que la miraba seria esperando algún tipo de explicación al acercamiento que acababa de ver entre las dos chicas.

Q: **Nos habíamos quedado encerradas.** –tragó saliva fuertemente.

A: **Ya lo veo…** -no se inmutó.

R: **Yo me tengo que ir. Gracias por abrirnos.** –se dirigió a Alison que le sonrió falsamente.

Se dio cuenta de la tensión que se había generado en el ambiente y decidió retirarse. Ya casi era la hora pactada de la cita.

Cuando Quinn comprobó que Rachel ya se había ido decidió mirar a Alison.

A: **¿Qué fue eso?**

Q: **¿Qué cosa?** –se hizo la desentendida.

A: **Vi como la mirabas… mientras acariciabas su mano.** –agregó con furia.

Q: **Se lastimó. Solo le cure la herida.**

A: **¿Hiciste de enfermera privada?**

Q: **¿Qué carajo te pasa? **–se levantó de la cama para enfrentarse a ella. – **No me podes montar una escena por cualquier cosa.** –elevó la voz.

A: **Si te gusta decímelo ahora y cada una va por su lado.** –Quinn la miró confusa.

Q: **Nunca estaría con ella.** –afirmó con seguridad. – **¡Por dios! Es tan… tan insoportable.** –repitió mirándola a los ojos. – **Nunca te cambiaría. Pensé que eso lo tenías claro. **

A: **Lo siento. **–hizo una pausa – **A veces no puedo con mis celos…**

Q: **Deberías aprender a controlarlos. **–la miró seria.

A: **Mejor te dejo sola…** – susurró tristemente.

Q: **Espera.** –la frenó tocándole levemente el brazo para que la otra girase. Se acercó a ella y colocando las manos en su cintura la besó tiernamente.

Rachel que volvía a la habitación para buscar un bolso que se había olvidado, se detuvo en la puerta observando la demostración de cariño por parte de Quinn.

En su interior algo se removió y decidió alejarse. No soportaba verla así. ¿Por qué? Todavía no lo tenía claro.

_Sábado 1 de agosto de 2012_

Puck caminaba por los pasillos del colegio en compañía de Sam. Estaban terminando de organizar todo para la fiesta.

El joven había convencido a los directivos del instituto que le prestasen por una noche el gimnasio, era un lugar grande, perfecto para hacer una fiesta. La condición era que todo lo recaudado sería del instituto.

Eso no le interesó mucho a Puck ya que a él solo le interesaba la fiesta. Él era el encargado de organizarla y preparar todo, pero como solo no podía solicitó la ayuda de Sam que se ofreció con gusto.

La idea era genial, después de la fiesta podrían dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones y además sería una buena forma de irse conociendo más.

Una fiesta de disfraces fue la mejor idea que pasó por la cabeza de Sam. Para entrar debías llevar un disfraz y una máscara que te tapara la cara, de tal forma que no te pudieran reconocer. Solo te tenían que poder ver los ojos y la boca.

P: **¡Fiesta en casa!** –Puck aparecía a los gritos entre las personas que caminaban por el pasillo.

S: **¿Cómo dijiste?**

P: **Fiesta mi querida Santana, fiesta.**

B: **Me gusta como suena.** –espetó Brittany divertida.

SM: **De disfraces.** –aclaró Sam llegando detrás de Puck y metiéndose en la conversación.

A: **¿Fiesta de disfraces dijeron? ¿Dónde?** –Alison detuvo su caminar al escucharlos.

Q: **¿De disfraces?**

P: **Si Quinn. **–afirmó sonriente.

SM: **Hay que ir en pareja, sino no se entra.**

S: **¿Sí o sí?**

P: **Así es. **–confirmó Puck con una sonrisa. – **Britt, ¿queres ser mi pareja? **–pidió acercándose a ella y tomándole la mano.

B: **No lo sé, tendrás que hacer méritos para que acepte serlo.** –Retiró su mano y Puck sonrió.

SM: **Tengo algo para vos.** –sonrió dulcemente y le entregó una flor que tenía escondida detrás suyo con una nota.

S: _**"¿Queres ser mi cita?"**_ –leyó la nota en voz alta. – **No podría decirte no.** –sonrió dando por aceptada la propuesta de Sam.

B: **Deberías aprender de Sam.** –se dirigió a Puck.

P: **Debes enseñarme a hacer eso.** –susurró para Sam que rió al igual que los demás al escucharlo.

Q: **Y vos princesita, me imagino que serás mi cita ¿no? **–preguntó cuándo ya se habían alejado de los demás.

A: **No sé… lo tengo que pensar.** –se hacía la interesante.

Q: **Piensa rápido porque hay muchos que les encantaría ir conmigo.** –sonrió pícaramente.

A: **La diferencia es que vos ****sos**** mía.**

Q: **Puede ser…** –volvió a sonreír.

A: **Puede ser no. Lo es.** –aseguró partiéndole la boca de un beso.

Rachel cerraba el casillero y se encontraba con Blaine apoyado en el casillero siguiente. Con una amplia sonrisa y un pico dulce en su mano.

BL: **Para vos.** –le entregó el dulce y Rachel lo aceptó con una sonrisa. – **Espero que te guste…**

R: **Gracias.** –agradeció mientras le quitaba el envoltorio.

BL: **Hay una fiesta esta noche. Es en el gimnasio del instituto.**

R: **Qué raro que no dijeron nada antes…**

BL:** Puck empezó a avisar desde ayer a una gran parte, hoy se terminó de enterar toda la parte que faltaba.**

R: **Qué bueno.**

BL: **Rachel…**

R: **¿Si?**

BL: **¿Te gustaría ser mi acompañante de la fiesta?**

R: **No lo sé…** – miró al suelo ruborizada.

BL: **Te prometo que va a ser divertido.** –sonrió con esperanzas de que la morocha aceptara.

R: **Me va a venir bien un poco de diversión.** –sonrió tímidamente.

BL: **Genial. Eso sí, hay que ir disfrazados con una máscara que solo permita ver los ojos y la boca.**

R: **¿Esa es la condición para ir?**

BL: **Y también ir en pareja, pero con eso ya no tenemos problemas.** –coqueteó y Rachel volvió a ruborizarse.

R: **¿Nos vemos luego?**

BL: **Claro. Elegí tu disfraz.** –sonrió para después acercarse y depositar un beso en los labios de Rachel.

Alison salía y entraba de los vestidores probándose variedades de disfraces, pero ninguno le terminaba de convencer. Quinn suspiraba cansada de esperarla.

Ella había elegido su disfraz hace ya una hora atrás, iba a disfrazarse de superman pero en mujer. Le había gustado con solo verlo y lo había elegido. Con la bata roja y una máscara de color roja con azul que combinaba perfectamente con el disfraz y tapaba su rostro tal como pedían en la fiesta.

Alison volvía a entrar a probarse otro tipo de disfraz, pero este último la había dejado maravillada. Llamó a Quinn con un susurro para que le dé su aprobación.

Q: **¿Lady Gaga?** –Susurró Quinn todavía sorprendida por ver el disfraz que su novia había elegido.

A: **Sí.** –sonrió emocionada. – **¿Te gusta?** –Quinn asintió con una sonrisa.

Q: **Te va a quedar genial.** –murmuró en el oído de la joven para después colarse en el probador.

A: **Nos pueden ver…** -susurró.

Q: **Me da igual.** –comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras la otra quería detenerla.

A: **Quinn… **– se detuvo.

Q: **¿Si?**

A: **Nos pueden ver.**

Q: **Me gusta lo arriesgado.** –Confesó y poco a poco comenzó a quitarle la parte de arriba del disfraz. Alison se dejó llevar y en unos segundos ya Quinn se encargaba de su parte íntima haciéndola retorcer del placer.

Quinn decidió salir primera del vestidor con una sonrisa en su rostro y atrás de ella salió Alison roja de la vergüenza. Temía que algún gemido se haya escuchado en el lugar, cosa que había pasado y la encargada de cobrarle el alquiler del disfraz sonreía divertida.

Alison se ruborizó más al ver la cara de la empleada. Quinn solo sonrío y se colocó detrás de ella tomándola por la cintura. Se acercó lentamente y le susurró cerca de su oído que se tranquilizara.

A: **Qué vergüenza…** -Alison salía del lugar tapándose la cara.

Q: **Sos tan tierna.** –espetó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

A: **¿Viste cómo me miraba? Se dio cuenta.**

Q: **¿Y qué tiene?** –preguntó sin darle demasiada importancia.

A: **¿Cómo que tiene? Ay dios Quinn…** –cerró los ojos mientras sacudía su cabeza.

Q: **No te podes quejar. Lo disfrutaste.** –bromeó y recibió por parte de Alison un golpe en su brazo derecho.

Ya había llegado la hora de la fiesta y poco a poco iban ingresando al gimnasio, entre ellos estaba Santana que entraba agarrada del brazo de Sam que le sonreía dulcemente.

Santana estaba vestida de médica con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio colgado alrededor de su cuello. No faltaba la máscara blanca que cubría su rostro.

Sam estaba vestido de pirata. Tenía una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros con unas botas de cuero. También llevaba un saco largo de cuero de color negro que legaba hasta sus rodillas, un arma guardada en su cintura y un sombrero de capitán. Y su máscara era de color negro con detalles en plateado.

Los siguientes que entraban eran Puck y Brittany. Después de insistir Britt había decido aceptar ir con él a la fiesta. El joven era muy bueno cuando se proponía algo, insistía hasta tal punto que con tal que te dejara un rato tranquila aceptabas.

Brittany estaba disfrazada de boxeadora. Tenía una remera negra y arriba de ella una bata de color negro con sus bordes de color rosa, del lado de corazón tenía escrito su nombre también con color rosa. Y en su cintura tenía atada una cinta de color rosa que combinaba perfectamente con la bata. Un short también negro con una estrella rosa del lado izquierdo. Unas zapatillas Nike negras y no podían faltar los guantes de boxeo también negros. La máscara que llevaba era mitad rosa y mitad negra.

Puck estaba disfrazado de sacerdote. Con una sotana negra, un cuello clerical de color blanco, típico de los sacerdotes. Llevaba colgado en su cuello un rosario de madera tallada a mano y una estola blanca con detalles en dorado. Llevaba una máscara blanca con dorado que combinaba con la estola.

Más tarde llegó Jessica vestida de camarera en compañía de Mike, un antiguo amigo con el que se había reencontrado. El chico estaba vestido de Batman.

Atrás de Jessica llegaron Blaine y Rachel.

Rachel estaba vestida de Lady Gaga. Con un vestido rojo y una campera sin mangas y con una capucha también roja, unas medias cancanes con dibujos. Un collar y una peluca de color blanco con el flequillo recto. Unos guantes rojos y una máscara del mismo color que tapaba prácticamente toda la parte de arriba de la cara, solo se le veían los ojos y desde la parte de sus labios. Tenía unas botas rojas con taco.

Blaine estaba disfrazado de policía. Con una camisa de color azul que decía policía en la parte izquierda y del lado derecho tenía la placa. Tenía el gorro infaltable de policía. Las esposas y el arma colocados en su cintura, agarradas con un cinto y la máscara de color azul.

Las últimas en llegar fueron Quinn y Alison.

Quinn estaba vestida de mujer superman. Una remera mangas largas de color azul con una S dibujada en el medio. Una pollera con la cintura de color oro y lo demás de color rojo con unas botas que también tenían la primer parte en color oro y la demás toda de rojo. Su infaltable capa de color rojo y la máscara de color azul y rojo.

Alison estaba vestida de Lady Gaga, al igual que Rachel. La única vestimenta que tenían distinta eran las botas. Ella no tenía tacos, a diferencia de Rachel que si los tenía. Por todo lo demás estaban vestidas exactamente iguales, podías confundirlas con facilidad. Gracias a los tacos que tenía Rachel, se acercaba bastante a la estatura de Alison, la diferencia de altura era muy poca.

S: **Espero que no seas igual que de lo que estás disfrazado.** –espetó Santana tomando un sorbo de su vaso.

SM: **¿Pirata?** –Santana asintió. – **Ni ahí. Es solo un disfraz. **–aseguró.

S: **¿Seguro? **–dudó de su respuesta.

SM: **Confía en mí.** –pidió y le extendió su mano para sacarla a bailar. – **¿Bailamos?**

S: **Claro.** –susurró y luego colocó su mano sobre la de Sam para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Por otro lado Puck le servía un trago a Brittany que lo esperaba impaciente.

B: **¿No pudiste haberte elegido otro disfraz?**

P: **¿Qué tiene el mío? **–preguntó observándose.

B: **Es ridículo que te disfraces de sacerdote cuando lo que menos sos es santo.** –fue dura, todavía le duraba el enojo de lo que había pasado en la secundaria.

P: **Así que por ahí va la cosa…** – sonrió ampliamente. – **Te dije que te iba a compensar por eso. **–levantó con la mano dulcemente su mentón para que lo mirase. – **No puedo cambiar lo que hice en el pasado Britt…**

B: **Lo sé.** –respondió con tristeza.

P: **Aun así si puedo cambiar el presente. **–terminó de decir eso y avanzo hacia Brittany adueñándose de sus labios en un beso profundo y sentido.

Alison bailaba apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su novia. Una canción romántica y lenta, perfecta para bailarla de ese modo.

A: **Sos perfecta.** –susurró sexymente cerca de la oreja de su chica.

Q: **Y vos sos hermosa y la persona más maravillosa que conocí. **–se alejó levemente de Alison para luego poder besarla.

Por otro lado Rachel bailaba con Blaine. El chico hacía pasos que tentaban de la risa a la morena, era muy gracioso y conseguía que Rachel no pudiera parar de reír.

R: **Sos genial.** –dijo entre risas.

BL: **Y vos sos hermosa.** –contraatacó y se acercó a ella.

R: **Se supone que ahora me tendrías que besar…** –susurró cerca de sus labios.

BL: **Y eso es lo que pienso hacer.** –dicho eso atrajo a Rachel con sus manos tomándola de la cintura y pegándola más a él, haciendo que el beso sea más duradero y profundo.

S: **¿No me queres besar?** –susurró Santana acercándose a Sam.

SM: **Estás borracha.**

S: **¿Y no te vas a aprovechar de mí?**

SM: **Santana. No quiero besarte por primera vez en este estado.**

S**: Así que sos caballero… mira vos.** –espetó mientras los ojos se le movían para todos lados, producto del alcohol que había ingerido.

SM: **Vamos a mi habitación. Te va a hacer bien descansar.**

S: **¿A tu habitación? Me imagino millones de cosas que podemos hacer.** –Sam sonrió. Él solo había bebido dos tragos a diferencia de Santana que se había tomado hasta el agua de los floreros.

SM: **A mí solo se me ocurre una cosa…** – Santana lo miró sonriente. – **Dormir.** –afirmó y Santana protestó por lo bajo, dejándose llevar por el chico.

Puck alzaba a Brittany y entraban a los besos a la habitación de la chica. Ya sin la remera puesta en segundos Puck ya había lanzado a Brittany a la cama, terminando de quitarse los pantalones para volver a besarla apasionadamente.

Quinn buscaba a Alison, tratando de encontrarla entre todas las personas, pero era imposible. Logró divisar a Sam que llevaba a Santana a las rastras. Se dirigió a él y lo detuvo preguntando por su chica, pero no tenía suerte, el chico no tenía ni idea de dónde podía llegar a estar.

Ya por el pasillo, cerca de uno de los salones vio un disfraz conocido. Era el disfraz de Lady Gaga, y sin dudar un segundo se acercó lentamente a la chica. Sin que la otra se diera cuenta en ningún momento de lo que ocurría detrás de ella, unas manos la agarraron de la cintura y sintió como alguien se le apoyaba.

Quinn comenzó a dejarle besos en el cuello, la joven no reaccionaba. Al darse vuelta se quedó hipnotizada con la mirada de la rubia, que tiernamente se acercaba a ella acariciándole la mejilla. No tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando Quinn ya se apoderaba de sus labios, besándolos con delicadeza.

Era un beso distinto, Quinn notó algo raro. Ese sabor a frutilla de aquellos labios no eran igual que los de Alison. Conocía sus besos. Esa chica le estaba haciendo sentir algo extraño en su interior, una fuerza sobrenatural no la dejaba detenerse. No podía separarse de aquellos labios de los que estaba casi segura que no eran de Alison. Lo supo apenas la besó, pero luego no pudo detenerse.

Colocando una de sus manos en la nuca de la chica la incitaba a que siguiese con ese profundo beso. Fue solo un beso. Un beso que parecía interminable pero que debió cortar por culpa de la falta de aire. La miró a los ojos, unos ojos marrones que resaltaban. Tenía una mirada maravillosa.

Desde ese momento comprobó que tenía razón, no era Alison. Alison tenía ojos claros y esta chica no los tenía así. Salvo que los tragos que había tomado la hayan hecho imaginar cosas donde no las había.

Q: **¿Quién sos?** –preguntó observándola a los ojos. –**Pensé que eras otra persona.** –Confesó. La chica solo la miraba. – **Ese beso fue… **– suspiró. – **¿Me podes decir quién sos? **–volvió a preguntar frunciendo una ceja pero parecía que la chica estaba muda.

A: **¿Quinn?** –Alison aparecía por los pasillos a los tumbos.

Quinn se dio vuelta sobresaltada al escucharla para poder observarla, pero al volverse a girar notó que la misteriosa chica había desaparecido.

Tenía razón. Esa chica no era Alison.

* * *

_**Quiero reviews :) Solo eso. Y voy a intentar a actualizar más seguido pero con mis horarios se me complica. Solo puedo escribir los fin de semana. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.  
**_

* * *

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es ficticio.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

_Remember Me_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**LA FUENTE**

**_Domingo 2 de septiembre de 2012_**

La luz se colaba en la habitación por las ventanas. Eso produjo que Brittany se removiera incómoda en la cama. Al moverse notó que alguien la abrazaba por la cintura, se observó y comprobó que estaba desnuda. Se dio vuelta despacio para ver quién era la persona dueña del brazo que la rodeaba y se maldijo a si misma al ver que el que estaba a su lado era nada más y nada menos que Puck.

Por culpa del alcohol había hecho algo que estando consiente no lo hubiera hecho jamás. Más allá de sentirse todavía atraída por el joven del pelo mohicano.

Evitando hacer el menor ruido posible se levantó de la cama y se cambió rápidamente. Volvió a maldecir al notar que estaban en su habitación y no en la del chico.

Por otro lado Santana despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza en la habitación de Sam. Estaba confundida, sin entender como había terminado allí.

Lo último que recordaba era estar bailando con Sam mientras bebía otra de las tantas copas que había tomado esa noche.

Santana sacudía su cabeza intentando recordar algo, en ese momento entró Sam con una amplia sonrisa y la latina se temió lo peor.

SM: **Buenos días.** –saludó con un beso en su mejilla.

S: **Buenos días.** –respondió amablemente. - **¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?** –No iba a quedarse con las dudas que tenía, quería comprender que hacía durmiendo allí.

SM: **Decime…** – contestó con una media sonrisa.

S: **Anoche…**–hizo una pausa – **¿Tuvimos sexo?** –Fue directa y Sam sonrió. – **¿Esa sonrisa fue la respuesta? **–preguntó confundida.

SM: **Querías… pero estabas borracha y me negué.**

S:** ¿Te pedí que lo hagamos? **–volvió a preguntar lamentándose.

SM: **Sí.** –respondió sonriente.

S: **Lo siento.** –se lamentó tapándose la cara con la palma de la mano derecha.

SM: **No hay problema. **–espetó tratando de tranquilizarla.

S: **Yo… estaba borracha y… y no sabía…** –Tartamudeaba de la vergüenza, cosa que le causó ternura a Sam que decidió interrumpirla.

SM: **No sabias lo que hacías. Está bien, de verdad. **–Murmuró.

S: **¿Te incomodé? Digo… anoche. **–aclaró.

SM: **Un poco… pero sabía que no lo hacías queriendo.**

S: **¡Dios!** –se seguía lamentando mientras cubría su cara esta vez con las dos manos.

SM: **Hey.** –se acercó a ella y le quitó las manos que le tapaban la cara. – **Eras tierna borracha.** –confesó y Santana se ruborizó. – **En realidad lo seguís siendo, y más en este momento.** –susurró cerca suyo.

S: **Sam…**

SM: **Shh…** –pidió silencio y lo obtuvo. Se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente.

S: **Me duele la cabeza.** –se quejó al separarse de Sam.

SM: **Te puedo dar una pastilla. Eso es por culpa de la resaca.** –bromeó haciendo sonreír a Santana.

Quinn se acomodaba lentamente para apoyarse en el respaldo de la cama, intentando no despertar a Alison.

La chica estaba en un profundo sueño por causa del alcohol que había bebido la noche anterior.

Acariciaba el pelo de Ali con dulzura, sintiéndose culpable por no poder sacarse de su mente el beso con aquella joven disfrazada de Lady Gaga. Con su dedo rozo sus propios labios, acordándose del momento en el que los conectó con esa misteriosa chica, en un beso, un beso con un sabor a frutilla muy particular.

Apoyo su cabeza en la pared intentando relajarse y quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero era imposible. Decidió dirigirse a su habitación para poder cambiarse y bajar a desayunar. Pretendía dejar descansar a su novia el tiempo que necesitase hacerlo.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontró con Rachel que estaba acostada en la cama mientras leía un libro.

Q: **Buenos días.** – saludo y Rachel se sorprendió bajando el libro para poder mirarla con claridad.

R: **Buenos días.** – susurro y volvió a prestar atención a su libro.

Q: **¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?** – dudó al primer momento pero luego se animó y preguntó amablemente sentándose en su cama.

R: **Decime.** – respondió mirándola detenidamente.

Q: **Ayer... Por alguna casualidad...** – hizo una pausa mientras pensaba – **¿Viste a una chica vestida de Lady Gaga? **–interrogó mientras rogaba que le dijera que sí.

R: **Si, a Alison. **–Contestó sin vueltas.

Q: **No, no...** – Lamió con la lengua su labio inferior – **Te pregunto por otra chica que tenía el mismo disfraz.**

R: **¿Y por qué la buscas?** – interrogo interesada.

Q: **Me la confundí con Ali y luego cuando desapareció encontré en el suelo una cadenita de oro que dedujo que se le cayó. Y bueno... me gustaría devolvérsela.** -respondió con seguridad aunque sabía que no solo la estaba tratando de localizar por eso.

R: **No... No sé quién puede ser.** – respondió claramente nerviosa y Quinn lo notó, aunque no sabía por qué se había puesto así.

Q: **Esta bien. **– se levantó de la cama dándose cuenta que la morena sabía algo que parecía no querer contarle. – **Gracias por nada.** – dijo molesta para después introducirse en el baño con la ropa que iba a ponerse después de ducharse.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Alison por fin despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, dándose una veloz ducha para después ir en busca de Quinn.

Quinn estaba apoyada en la mesa del buffet, y recostaba su cabeza entre sus brazos. Mientras tanto Santana, Sam y Brittany compartían comentarios o simplemente chismes. La rubia estaba ausente, en su mundo, sin poder quitarse de su cabeza la imagen de esos cautivantes ojos marrones. Tenía en su bolsillo su collar, era el destino que se volviesen a cruzar y ella no se iba a quedar con la intriga de quien era esa chica con sus besos sabor a frutilla.

No prestaba atención a las conversaciones que mantenían sus amigos y Santana se dio cuenta. Algo le pasaba a su hermana, no era normal que estuviera tan metida en sus pensamientos.

Quinn se disculpó y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero Santana la siguió. La latina quería descubrir que le pasaba.

La rubia caminaba hacia su habitación cuando la mano de Santana la hizo detenerse. Se giró confundida y la otra le hizo seña de que entrasen en su cuarto. Puck ya no estaba allí y podían hablar tranquilamente.

S: **¿Qué te pasa?** – pregunto sin vueltas apenas se adentró en la pieza. – **Estuviste todo el tiempo ausente, como perdida.** – hizo una pausa mientras la miraba. – **¿Qué te está pasando?**

Q: **No me pasa nada.** – quiso zanjar el tema.

S: **Soy tu hermana... Creo que te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te pasa.**

Q: **Bese a una chica.** – confeso y Santana abrió la boca severamente y luego se sentó a su lado.

S: **¿Engañas a Alison?** -pregunto confundida y Quinn la miro frunciendo el ceño.

Q: **¿Eh? No, no, no. No es lo que crees... ** – negaba con su dedo.

S: **No te estoy entendiendo.** – Respondió totalmente confundida.

Q: **Ayer... en la fiesta. Alison estaba disfrazada de Lady Gaga y bueno... Una chica tenía el mismo disfraz y la bese pensando que era Alison.**

S: **Eso no es un problema, y ni hay que darle vueltas al asunto. Te confundiste, son cosas que pasan. **

Q: **No me la puedo quitar de la cabeza Santana** –espetó levantando la voz y mirando avergonzada el suelo, dejando a su hermana otra vez muda.

S: **¿Te gustó? La chica...** – aclaro por las dudas.

Q: **Solo pude ver sus ojos y sentir sus labios. Pero... La forma en la que me beso... **– se quedó en silencio mientras recordaba.

S: **Te gusta una chica que ni siquiera conoces.** – afirmó y Quinn asintió observando el suelo. – **Estas en problemas.** – sentencio y Quinn presiono sus dientes desviando la mirada a la lámpara de luz.

Q: **Sus labios sabían a frutilla...**

S: **Olvídate de eso Quinn.** – apoyo su mano en el hombro de su hermana. – **Estas con Alison. Esa chica solo te puede traer problemas.**

Q: **Amo a Ali. **– afirmó sin dudarlo. – **Pero ese beso fue... distinto** -murmuro la última palabra.

S: **Pero no sabes quién es y seguro que no la volves a ver jamás**.

Q: **Tengo su cadenita de oro. Tengo que encontrarla. **– espetó con seguridad.

S: **¿Pensas buscarla?**

Q: **Sí. **– observó por unos segundos a los ojos a su hermana antes de agregar otra palabra. – **Y con tu ayuda.** – sonrió ampliamente y Santana protesto.

S: **No es buena idea.**

Q: **¿Por qué no? **–se cruzó de brazos.

S: **Me estás diciendo que te gustó, mejor dicho que te gusta. Eso no puede traer buenas noticias. **

Q: **Solo quiero devolverle lo que le pertenece. Lo más probable es que ni me guste cuando la conozca.** – espeto con una sonrisa haciendo que Santana también le sonriese.

S: **¿Y si te gusta? **–Preguntó observándola, teniendo en cuenta todas las posibilidades.

Q: **No lo sé… solo quiero devolverle esto. **–hizo una mueca y acarició con su pulgar la medallita que tenía en su mano.

Brittany caminaba por el pasillo directo a su clase de Historia. Observaba sus libros que portaba cuando notó el cuerpo de Puck poniéndose delante de ella e interrumpiéndole el paso.

P: **¿No pensas saludarme?** – preguntó sonriendo.

B: **Tengo que hablar con Santana.** – intentó esquivarlo.

P: **No podes ignorar lo que paso anoche.** – dijo mirándola a los ojos con una atractiva sonrisa.

B: **Estábamos borrachos.** – Se justificó.

P: **No es excusa.**

B: **Si lo es. **– afirmó.

Puck se dio la vuelta amagando a irse pero de pronto giro y beso a Britt haciendo que chocara contra un casillero. Cuando se separo fue Brittany la que lo beso y él le siguió el beso, tomándola de la cintura.

P: **Ahora no estas borracha.** – susurro cerca de sus labios, apenas apartándose de ellos para poder hablar claro.

B: **No.** – confirmó y volvió a besarlo.

P: **¿Me vas a dar una oportunidad?**

B: **Dame una razón para que te diga que sí **– susurro y Puck la beso dulcemente.

P:** El lunes... En el Glee Club. **–musito con una sonrisa para luego tomarse el ascensor. Dejando a Brittany con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Quinn caminaba directo a su cuarto, y se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Rachel. La voz de la morena era maravillosa, te relajaba y te hacía sentir millones de cosas con solo escucharla. Sacudió su cabeza para salir de ese estado hipnotizador en el que se encontraba y entro al cuarto.

Q: **¿Podes callarte?** – pidió de mala forma. – **Vas a romper todos los vidrios**. –Rachel se dio vuelta para mirarla pero no dijo nada. – **Si vas a cantar en la habitación, antes aprende a no desafinar.** –aconsejó sabiendo que era mentira, la había escuchado hace unos segundos cantar perfectamente entonado y afinado.

R: **Yo no desafino.** –dijo con seguridad.

Q:** ¿Estás tan segura?** – pregunto levantando una ceja.

R: **Si.** – confirmó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Q: **Y yo soy Madonna.** –respondió irónicamente.

R: **Que idiota. **–espetó por lo bajo.

Q: **Es solo un consejo. **–respondió con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro mientras se acostaba en su cama dispuesta a leer un libro.

Alison entro a la habitación sorprendiendo a las dos, y se dirigió a la rubia para dejarle un sutil beso en los labios. Quinn le sonrió.

A: **Amor...** –susurro Ali mientras se sentaba entre las piernas de Quinn haciendo que esta la abrace por detrás.

Q: **¿Si?** -pregunto dulcemente.

A: **Tengo planes para esta noche.** –espetó mientras se acomodaba en la cama de Quinn.

Q: **¿Si? ¿Y qué clase de planes?** –preguntó con una sonrisa mientras rodeaba a Alison con sus brazos.

Rachel era una espectadora de la escena.

A: **¿Vamos a ir al parque? Tengo ganas de recorrer un poco. Es domingo...** -susurro esto último.

Q: **Claro... Como vos quieras. **–respondió y beso su cuello mientras la envolvía aún más con sus brazos.

Rachel giro sus ojos, claramente molesta. Quinn lo notó y la observo divertida.

A: **Podemos decirles a las chicas.** –comentó haciendo que la rubia la mirase.

Q: **Claro. Es buena idea.** – respondió para luego besarla al mismo tiempo que la tumbaba en la cama lentamente y se colocaba arriba de ella.

R: **No tengo ganas de ver una escena de sexo lésbico.** – comentó Rachel sorprendiendo a ambas jóvenes. Se levantó de la cama absolutamente molesta y se fue de la habitación, haciendo que Quinn se quedase mirándola.

A: **¿Qué le pasa a esta loca? ¡Qué malhumorada!** –preguntó, pero al notar que Quinn seguía mirando la puerta, le corrió suavemente la cara tomándola del mentón.

Q: **No lo sé.** –contestó y luego la beso dulcemente.

Santana caminaba de la mano de Sam por el parque. El joven le susurraba cosas al oído que hacían que Santana se sonrojase continuamente.

Brittany miraba a la pareja y sonría. Deseaba estar ella así con Puck, pero el chico parecía entretenerse más con cualquier cosa que con hacerle mimos.

Quinn caminaba adelante de Santana mientras abrazaba a Alison por la cintura. Se detuvo frente a un puesto de globos y compró un corazón rojo para regalárselo. La jovencita le sonrió y la beso dulcemente en forma de agradecimiento.

Q: **Veo que te gustó.** – dijo sonriente.

A: **Sos única.** –espeto con un brillo en sus ojos. Realmente la amaba.

Aquella joven de cabello rubio la había conquistado con simples detalles y acciones, era imposible no enamorarse de una mujer así.

Se quitó la gorra que llevaba puesta y se la puso a Quinn al mismo instante que sonreía.

Los demás se habían adelantado con su caminar, perdiéndose el acto de amor que le había hecho Quinn a su novia.

Blaine sonreía mientras caminaba conversando animadamente con Rachel por aquel parque de la ciudad. Rachel había olvidado absolutamente que Quinn junto con la manada, como ella lo llamaba al grupo con el que siempre estaba, iban a ir a ese lugar.

Ambos caminaban al mismo tiempo que comían unos pochoclos que había comprado el chico en unos de los puestos del sitio.

Una fuente de color plateado, con unos 30 años de vejez adornaba el centro de ese parque. Era delicada, con un ángel en puntas de pie que sostenía una botella, esparciendo el agua que caía de ella por la fuente que estaba debajo de él.

Rachel para buscar calor en sus manos, las refugió en sus bolsillos de la campera. Accidentalmente al colocar una de sus manos dentro de uno de los bolsillos, su billetera cayó al suelo, justo al lado de la fuente. Al no darse cuenta siguió caminando entretenida mientras charlaba con el morocho.

Justo cuando Rachel desaparecía introduciéndose en una cafería, Quinn pasaba caminando por el mismo sitio, a unos pasos de llegar a la misma fuente en la que minutos antes la morocha había perdido su billetera. La rubia caminaba despacio, observando los detalles del suelo de ese magnífico parque quedando un poco más alejada de los demás. Cuando llego al lado de la fuente, diviso una billetera plateada con una estrella dorada en el medio de ella. Se agachó y la recogió inmediatamente.

Alison junto con los demás habían seguido caminando, sin darse cuenta de que Quinn se había detenido y quedado atrás, prácticamente perdiéndolos de vista.

Al buscar su billetera Rachel se percató de que la había perdido. Se desesperó y pensó rápido haciéndole seña a Blaine que la esperara. Salió de la cafetería algo acelerada caminando por los mismos lugares que lo había hecho antes.

El morocho no entendía nada. Dejo de prestarle atención a la morena cuando se acercó el camarero para que hiciera su pedido. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y Rachel ya no estaba, suspiró y miró al alto hombre de cabello rubio que esperaba impaciente su respuesta.

Rachel se ponía más nerviosa al seguir caminando sin éxito alguno. Rogaba que su billetera siguiera en el mismo lugar que la había dejado o que algún alma caritativa que la haya encontrado se la devolviera.

Se sorprendió al ver a Quinn al lado de aquella fuente, se rascaba la cabeza mientras miraba confundida la billetera que le pertenecía a ella.

R: **Eso es mío.** – espeto Rachel con énfasis, haciendo que Quinn se sobresaltara y girara rápidamente.

Q: **No lo creo.** – sonrió y Rachel frunció una ceja confundida.

R: **Dale Quinn. No tengo tiempo para perder.** – la apuró acercándose a ella.

Q: **Hey... ¿Qué haces?** – pregunto levantando la mano al ver la reacción de la morena por arrebatarle dicho objeto.

R: **Devuélvemela. Es mía.** – grito mientras se ponía a puntitas de pie intentando alcanzarla.

Q: **No. Yo la encontré y ahora es mía.** – respondió enfrentándola e intentando levantar más la billetera para que Rachel no la alcanzase.

Ambas comenzaron a forcejear y Quinn cada vez se inclinaba más para el lado de la fuente. En uno de esos forcejeos, la rubia perdió la estabilidad cuando la otra chica volvió a inclinarse empujándola accidentalmente. Quinn al darse cuenta que no iba a poder estar por mucho tiempo más de pie sujetó a Rachel haciendo que ambas cayesen a la fuente.

La morena saco la cabeza del agua luego de la estrepitosa caída, y sin pensarlo se lanzó arriba de Quinn. La rubia no terminó de comprender la acción de la otra hasta que la vio sonriente con su billetera en la mano, la que había quedado totalmente empapada de agua.

Quinn había quedado debajo de Rachel, y la muchacha de ojos verdes sin ser consiente la sujetaba por la cadera. Sus cuerpos mojados y sumergidos en el agua estaban completamente pegados. La rubia estaba apoyada sobre un codo, levantada lo necesario para que su cabeza no quedara metida en el agua. Le sonrió divertida.

R: **Mira lo que hiciste.** – protestó sin levantar su cuerpo de arriba de la rubia.

Q: **Fuiste vos la que me empujó.** – retrucó.

R: **Sos una pesadilla.** – respondió intentando levantarse, pero la rubia la seguía sujetando. Observó la mano de Quinn y la miró confundida. – **¿Me pensas soltar?**

Q: **No.** – sonrió maliciosamente. – **Me tenes que pedir perdón.** – agregó.

R: **Sos vos la que me quitó mi billetera.** – contestó observándola a los ojos, a escasos metros de sus labios.

Q: **Y vos la que me tiro a la fuente.** – Elevó una ceja– **Además fuiste vos la que la perdió, yo solo la encontré y la levante del suelo.**

R: **Te rehusaste a dármela.** – se quejó achicando los ojos. – **Blaine me espera.** – añadió.

Q: **Que siga esperando.** – mordió su labio inferior y ladeó la cabeza de un lado al otro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

R: **¿Tenes algún problema?** – buscó sus ojos pero Quinn los desvió y no respondió.

Q: **No te vas a mover hasta que no me pidas perdón. **–sonrió.

Rachel se acercó a ella lentamente hasta poder llegar a sentir la respiración de Quinn sobre su rostro. Hizo que se recostara pero manteniendo la cabeza al aire libre.

La rubia solo la miro intensamente a los ojos y suspiro pesadamente.

R: **Nunca.** – musitó Rachel con una sonrisa, desafiándola.

Quinn le sonrió pícaramente.

En cuestión de segundos giro a Rachel quedando ella arriba y la sumergió completamente bajo el agua.

Q: **Rendite y pedí perdón.** – espetó al tiempo que sonreía satisfecha mientras la morena salía del agua tosiendo.

No se imaginó que era capaz de hacerle eso y decidió tomar venganza.

La había agarrado desprevenida.

R: **¡Te vas a arrepentir!** – exclamó y forcejeo con Quinn haciendo que cayera completamente al agua y se mojase más de lo que ya estaba, cosa casi imposible de conseguir ya que la rubia estaba completamente empapada de agua.

Q: **¡Eso no es justo! **– se quejó sujetando con sus piernas las de Rachel y prohibiéndole que pudiera salir de la fuente.

R: **¿Que me pensas hacer?** –preguntó provocativamente con una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que observaba como Quinn la había atrapado sin dejarla irse.

Q: **Torturarte hasta que me pidas perdón.** – la miró fijo a los ojos y Rachel le sonrió.

Alison al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su chica se desesperó. Quinn era grande y no se iba a perder, pero aun así le desespero no encontrarla por ningún lado.

Le había preguntado a sus amigos pero ninguno sabio el paradero de la rubia. Pensó que quizás se había retrasado, pero al esperarla y no verla aparecer decidió ir a buscarla.

A distancia se podía ver la silueta de Quinn sujetando a Rachel mientras reían divertidas. Al verlas rechino con fuerza sus dientes, con clara muestra de odio, y se acercó a ellas.

Quinn al verla retiro rápidamente la mano con la que sujetaba a la morocha y quitó las piernas del lugar en el que impedía a Rachel poder moverse. La observo sin decir nada y cuando reaccionó atino a levantarse.

Blaine también apareció en la escena portando dos vasos de café. Puso su atención en Rachel al verla salir de la fuente toda mojada, al igual que su billetera.

Alison no dijo nada. Miro a Quinn frunciendo ambas cejas y la rubia solo bajó la mirada en absoluto silencio.

El viento se hacía sentir y eso no era nada bueno ni para Rachel ni para Quinn que aún tenían sus cuerpos húmedos. Eso podía traerle consecuencias, como que terminasen enfermas.

En todo el camino al instituto Alison y Quinn no cruzaron palabra alguna. Solo se limitaron a lanzarse una que otra fugaz mirada, para luego desviarla.

B: **¿Así que la loca tenia tu billetera?** –Preguntó tratando de entender lo que terminaba de contarle Rachel.

R: **Sí. No le digas así, no es mala y tampoco loca.**

B: **Esta loca. **– Aseguró mientras miraba al frente. La miró confundido cuando pensó en la respuesta de la chica. –** ¿La estás defendiendo?**

R: **No.** –dijo con rapidez.

B: **El otro día empezó a atacarme en el Glee Club sin que le dijese nada.**

R: **¿Podemos cambiar de tema?** – se removió incómoda.

B: **Claro.** – la observó confundido. – **Ahora lo mejor es que te bañes y te cambies antes de que te agarre una neumonía. **– dijo con humor y Rachel sonrió.

R: **Claro papá. **– respondió de forma graciosa.

B: **No me gustaría ser tu papá.** – contesto haciendo que Rachel lo mirase confundida. Sonrió y agregó. – **Si lo sería no podría hacer esto.**

Se acercó a ella lentamente y acariciándole la mejilla suavemente la beso con dulzura. Un beso corto pero sentido que al terminarse produjo miradas y sonrisas cómplices compartidas por ambos.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews! Es largo, espero que les guste :)**


	6. Capítulo 5

_Remember Me_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**CADENITA DE ORO**

Quinn entró a la habitación seguida por Alison. No soportaba la indiferencia que le estaba haciendo la chica, así que decidió hablarle.

Q: **Dale, estoy esperando que me insultes enojada por lo que pasó en la fuente.** –espetó resignada.

A: **No tengo nada por lo que enojarme.** –respondió frunciendo sus labios.

Quinn elevó ambas cejas sin comprender su respuesta.

A: **Confió en vos.** – Sonrió tímidamente – **Espero no equivocarme en hacerlo.** -sentenció contemplando la imagen de Quinn.

Ella apoyó sus dos manos en la cama ayudándose a levantarse para después unirse en un dulce abrazo con Ali.

Q: **Lo siento.** – susurró cerca de su oreja.

Ali se separó lentamente de ella.

Ojeó furtivamente sus labios para luego volver a dirigir su mirada a los cautivantes ojos verdes de Quinn. Apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de la rubia y se lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

Acarició su mejilla y le sonrió dulcemente.

A: **No tenes que pedirme perdón por nada.** – dijo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su largo cabello rubio.

Q: **Sí. Por hacerte sentir insegura.** – mordió su labio inferior.

A: **Te amo.** – murmuró y sonrió de medio lado.

Quinn se acercó a ella de tal modo que ambas quedaron chocando sus frentes, sin poder evitar mirarse a los ojos.

Besó de forma tierna su labio inferior. Pronto conectaron completamente sus labios, besándose sin apuro, sin problemas.

_Lunes 3 de septiembre de 2012_

El timbre sonaba y daba comienzo a la clase del Glee club. Puck colgaba su guitarra detrás de su espalda y cerraba su casillero con una amplia sonrisa.

Quinn esperaba sonriente a su chica que salía del baño luego de lavarse sus manos con el jabón líquido "Natura" que llevaba en su bolso, dispuesta a ir a la clase que más esperaba desde que empezaba el horario escolar.

El Glee Club era una clase distinta, era una hora para divertirse, cantar y bailar, para relacionarse con personas nuevas y expresar los sentimientos a través de la música. Era diferente a las demás materias, las que solo se asistían para estudiar y rendir.

En las clases de química, historia, filosofía y demás compartías el salón con montones de personas, las que a la mayoría no llegabas a conocer nunca. Todo lo contrario al Glee Club, una actividad para relajarse y dejarse llevar, diferente a las demás, en la que también aprendías, pero de otra forma.

Brittany y Santana entraban a la clase abrazadas, regalándose sonrisas cómplices por comentarios como por ejemplo lo mal le quedaba el vestido a Lucy, ya que dejaba ver sus piernas con celulitis.

Quinn las observaba intentando entender cuál era la causa por la que se divertían tanto sus amigas.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Rachel, ella le sonrió pero Quinn la ignoró besando a Ali en la mejilla y luego sentándose a su lado.

El profesor se hizo presente en el aula y Puck se paró de su silla para dirigirse hacia él.

P: **Mr. Shue, si usted me permite le querría cantar una canción a esa chica de allí.** –dijo señalando a Britt. Ella lo observó divertida.

SH: **Claro.** –respondió esperando a que el chico comenzara su show.

P: **Gracias. **–agradeció.

Los primeros acordes de la guitarra de Puck empezaron a sonar haciendo que Britt se interesara aún más por la canción.

P: **Esta canción es para vos.** – Se acercó a la silla de ella y empezó a cantar.

Santana miraba a Sam que le sonreía desde su lugar.

_**Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?**_

(¿Alguna vez tuviste la sensación de que estas atraído a alguien?)

_**And there isn't anything they could have said or done**_

_(_Y no hay nada de lo que pudo haber dicho o hecho)

_**And every day I see you on your own**_

(Y todos los días te veo por tu propia cuenta)

_**And I can't believe that you're alone**_

(Y no puedo creer que estés sola)

_**But I overheard you girls**_

(Pero después escuche a tus amigas,)

_**And this is what they said**_

(Y lo que estaban diciendo era:)

_**Looking for a**_

(Buscando un…)

_**Looking for a**_

(Buscando un…)

_**That you're looking for a boyfriend**_

(Que tú estabas buscando un novio)

_**I see that, give me time**_

(Mira, dame tiempo)

_**You know I'm gonna be there**_

(para demostrarte que estaré ahí)

_**Don't be scared to come put your trust in me**_

(No estés asustada, pon tu confianza en mí.)

_**Can't you see, all I really wanna be**_

(No puedes ver, todo lo que realmente quiero ser)

_**Is your boyfriend**_

(Es tu novio)

_**Can't fight that**_

(No puedes discutir eso)

_**Let me down, you know I'm coming right back**_

(Tu sabes que estoy para ti no importa)

_**I don't care at all what you've done before**_

(Lo que hayas hecho antes)

_**All I really want is to be your**_

(Lo que quiero es ser tu…)

_**Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend**_

(Tu n-n-no-n-no-vio)

_**Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend**_

(Tu n-n-no-n-no-vio)

Sam cantaba el estribillo con ayuda de Blaine que también se había incluido.

El rubio le bailaba a Santana, que se tapaba la cara muerta de risa. Quinn sonreía. Cantarle esa canción a Brittany demostraba que el muchacho de pelo mohicano la quería realmente.

_**Let me take a little moment to find the right words**_

(Dame un poco de tiempo para encontrar las palabras correctas)

_**So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you heard**_

(Y cuando las encuentre no será algo que hayas escuchado)

_**I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer**_

(No sé qué tipo de chico prefieres)

_**But I know I gotta put myself of worse**_

(Pero seré yo mismo)

_**See, I think I got the kind of love that you deserve**_

(Yo creo que tengo el amor que te mereces)

_**And I heard**_

(Y yo escuche)

_**That you're looking for a boyfriend**_

(Que tú estabas buscando un novio)

_**I see that, give me time**_

(Mira, dame tiempo)

_**You know I'm gonna be there**_

(para demostrarte que estaré ahí)

_**Don't be scared to come put your trust in me**_

(No estés asustada, pon tu confianza en mí.)

_**Can't you see, all I really wanna be**_

(No puedes ver, todo lo que realmente quiero ser)

_**Is your boyfriend**_

(Es tu novio)

_**Can't fight that**_

(No puedes discutir eso)

_**Let me down, you know I'm coming right back**_

(Tu sabes que estoy para ti no importa)

_**I don't care at all what you've done before**_

(Lo que hayas hecho antes)

_**All I really want is to be your**_

(Lo que quiero es ser tu…)

_**Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend**_

(Tu n-n-no-n-no-vio)

_**Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend**_

(Tu n-n-no-n-no-vio)

_**Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend**_

(Tu n-n-no-n-no-vio)

_**Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend**_

(Tu n-n-no-n-no-vio)

Al terminar de cantar la última parte de la canción, se inclinó hacia la silla de Britt. Sonrió y agarró su mano suavemente.

P: **¿Queres ser mi novia?** – Todas las personas de la sala fijaron su mirada en Brittany, interesados por su respuesta. La rubia lo miró sin gesticular ningún movimiento en su rostro, cosa que tensó al chico.

El silencio invadía el lugar, todos esperaban que la rubia dijese algo. Puck alzó sus cejas y Brittany asintió sonriente. El chico suspiró con alegría y se apoderó de sus labios en un beso deseado por ambos.

Quinn terminaba de guardar el libro de historia en su casillero cuando la canción Stereo Hearts le avisaba que un mensaje de texto nuevo había llegado.

Lo primero que hizo fue ver de quien se trataba, pero el número del emisor estaba bloqueado.

Frunció sus cejas, incrédula. Abrió el mensaje y se sorprendió al leer lo que había escrito en él.

_**Creo que tenes algo que me pertenece.**_

_**¿Quién sos?**_ –respondió Quinn al instante.

_**¿Sos la que estaba vestida de mujer maravilla?**_ -– Quinn sonrió y pensó en que tal vez podría ser la chica misteriosa que había estado buscando.

_**Ehh... Sí. ¿Cómo sabes que tengo algo tuyo? –Quinn**_

_**Porque lo perdí cuando estaba con vos y cuando regrese a buscarlo ya no estaba. **_

_**¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? –Quinn**_

_**Tengo mis trucos.**_ –La rubia volvió a sonreír.

Esa chica la sorprendía cada vez más.

_**¿Cómo hago para darte tu cadenita? –Quinn**_

_**Mañana a las siete en la calle detrás del instituto.**_

_**¿Me vas a dejar ver tu rostro? –Quinn**_

_**Lo vas a averiguar mañana.**_

_**Nos vemos... –Quinn**_

Rachel se dejó caer en la cama, dejando su celular a su lado.

Suspiró.

¿Que acababa de hacer? Estaba loca. Se estaba metiendo en un callejón sin salida y lo sabía. Necesitaba recuperar la cadenita ya que era muy importante para ella porque se la había regalado su abuelo un poco antes de fallecer.

Jessica entró a la habitación encontrándose con una Rachel abatida y pensativa. Sonrió.

J: **Hola.** –susurró Jess esperando una pronta respuesta de su amiga.

R: **Necesito tu ayuda.** –murmuró incorporándose rápidamente a su lado.

J: **¿Sobre qué?**

R: **Estoy metida en un lio.** –espetó abriendo los ojos al igual que dos carozos.

Los ojos de Alison observaban a Quinn. Ella estaba metida en su dibujo, pintando cada parte del rostro de la chica que posaba sentada en un banco de madera. Ali sonreía, la miraba con admiración y amor.

Más allá de querer disimularlo, Quinn estaba nerviosa. La cita que tendría al día siguiente la estaba poniendo de esa forma.

Alison notaba que algo no andaba bien en su chica. La conocía demasiado.

A: **¿Te sentís bien?** –preguntó amablemente.

Q: **Claro.** – respondió al mismo tiempo que movía su mano lentamente dándole las ultimas pinceladas al dibujo.

A: **¿Estas segura? **–preguntó sin creerle.

Q: ¡**Si, si lo estoy! **– hizo una pausa. – **Lo siento.** – se disculpó por el tono que había utilizado. – **Estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo.** –Sonrió de medio lado.

La rubia inhaló profundo el fresco olor a hierbas. La terraza de aquel instituto estaba llena de plantas, había de todas clases.

Eso sin duda la tranquilizó. Tal vez no del todo pero si la mayor parte.

La rubia más pequeña se levantó del banco para acercarse al dibujo ya terminado de ella misma. Miró a Quinn con un brillo en sus ojos. Ella acarició su mejilla y le sonrió.

Q: **Es para vos.** –se lo obsequió. – **Si lo vendes podes hacerte mucha plata.** –bromeó sonriente.

A: **Seguro que más de diez dólares me dan por él.** – Espetó seria, tan seria que al volver a mirar a Quinn produjo que ambas estallaran en una carcajada.

Entre sonrisas Quinn se acercó a ella y colocando una de sus manos en la nuca de la chica, la besó. Su otra mano rápidamente ocupó la cadera de esta. Alison rodeó con las manos su cuello, mientras la atraía más a ella haciendo el beso más profundo.

48, 49, 50…

Blaine terminaba de hacer sus abdominales diarios y se levantaba de la colchoneta, secándose con la toalla celeste que le había regalado la prima en su cumpleaños pasado.

SM: **¿Cómo estas con Rachel?** –Sam aparecía en el gimnasio.

Colocó más kilos en la pesa y comenzó a levantarla.

BL: **Bien, supongo...** – suspiró cansado. El gimnasio realmente lo dejaba exhausto.

SM: **¿Ya son novios?** – preguntó interesado.

BL: **No, nos estamos conociendo...**

SM: **¿No se lo propusiste todavía?** – lo miró elevando una ceja y luego retomó su actividad.

BL: **Siento que es muy rápido. No quiero asustarla y que piense que lo hago solo...** –Sam lo interrumpió.

SM: **Por sexo**. –terminó la oración. – **Blaine, Rachel es una chica bonita, si no se lo pedís alguien te la va a terminar ganando.** – espetó mientras observaba la pesa que estaba arriba de su cabeza.

BL: **Tenes razón.** –hizo una pausa. – **Tal vez deba pedírselo.**

SM: **Creo que debes hacerlo.** – aconsejó dejando la pesa en su lugar y levantándose de allí para acercarse al banco en el que se encontraba su botellita de agua.

BL: **¿Y vos con Santana?** –Preguntó.

SM: **Es mi novia...** – Sonrió con superioridad.

_Martes 4 de septiembre de 2012_

Quinn se escondía detrás de un sillón y salía agachada del instituto. No le había contado nada a Alison. Lo que significaba que descubrir a la chica escapándose del lugar iba a traer una discusión entre ambas.

Santana era la única que sabía de su encuentro, la chica era su cómplice.

Para Alison, Quinn estaba descompuesta, Santana le había mentido diciendo que la rubia se sentía tan mal que no iba a poder ir a las clases de ese día.

Siendo muy inocente, Ali se lo había creído.

Santana no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía la rubia, pero después de todo era su hermana, y si tenía que cubrirla lo iba a hacer.

La brisa fría chocaba contra el rostro de Quinn. Ella colaba su mano en el bolsillo de la campera grande de color negro.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que la punta de su nariz.

El frío había llegado a Nueva York como si fuera un día de pleno invierno.

Sus labios estaban secos y decidió humedecerlos con su lengua. Estaba impaciente. Miraba para ambos lados de la calle y no había ni un rastro de la jovencita.

Sacó el celular y comprobó que eran las cinco y siete de la tarde.

Rascó su cabeza nerviosa, y un sonido la hizo saltar levemente. Giró y se encontró con una morocha, un poco más pequeña que ella y con unos ojos maravillosos.

Q: **Hola.** –susurró con una sonrisa tímida.

Rachel no quería hablar, sabía que si decía algo corría el riesgo de ser descubierta por la rubia.

R: **ho... hola.** –balbuceó.

Q: **No te pensas sacar la máscara, ¿no?** –preguntó divertida.

La jovencita había optado por colocarse una máscara al estilo del superhéroe Flash, que cubría su rostro pero dejaba ver sus ojos y sus labios al igual que el día de la fiesta.

R: **Solo quiero mi cadenita.** – respondió rápido, intentando cambiar la voz.

Quinn sonrió con picardía.

Q: **Lo siento...** – humedeció sus labios – **Por lo del beso. **–agregó.

Rachel le miró la boca por inercia, viendo como su lengua pasaba por sus labios.

Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, desvió la mirada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En qué pensaba para mirarla así?

R:** Basta Rachel. Basta...** – musitó.

Q: **¿Qué dijiste? **– preguntó al no escucharla bien.

R: **Nada, nada…** –respondió nerviosa al darse cuenta que no solo lo había pensado, sino también lo había susurrado.

Q: **Quiero invitarte a cenar... Y poder verte la cara si queres que te devuelva tu cadenita.** – sonrió esperando su reacción.

Rachel abrió la boca sorprendida.

R: **¿Me estas chantajeando?** – elevó una ceja.

Q: **Yo no lo llamaría chantaje... Es como una oportunidad para conocernos.** – dijo observándola con una sonrisa. – **Me llamo Quinn. **–extendió su mano para que se estrechara con la de la joven.

R: **Un gusto. **–estrechó su mano con la de Quinn.

Q: **¿No me pensas decir tu nombre? **– Rachel bajó la mirada con una sonrisa. – **Me gustan los misterios. **– Coqueteó acercándose a ella de forma seductora.

R: **Debo irme…** – se apartó de ella.

Q: **¡Espera!** – Rachel se detuvo y la miró. – **Esto te pertenece.** –abrió la palma de su mano mostrando la cadenita. – **Es tuyo…** –añadió con una mueca.

R: **Gracias…** –susurró y guardó la cadenita en el bolsillo de su campera roja. Sonrió en muestra de agradecimiento y se retiró, dispuesta a ir al instituto en el que la estaría esperando Blaine.

Quinn exhalo el aire con fuerza, colocó otra vez sus manos en los bolsillos de la campera y comenzó a caminar directo hacia el lugar de donde venía.

Blaine conversaba con Sam mientras esperaban en el buffet sus cafés. El rubio le daba ideas para proponerle a Rachel que fuera su novia, cosas simples pero románticas y no tan típicas.

El rubio le explicaba que las mujeres siempre se enamoraban de hombres así, ya que la mayoría no se preocupa por hacerlas sentir importantes y hermosas.

Sam era todo un galán, hermoso, de ojos claros, rubio y con los abdominales marcados perfectamente. Todo un príncipe azul para una princesa. Princesa que en este momento solo tenía un nombre para él, Santana.

Rachel entraba por la puerta del buffet y pudo ver a lo lejos la figura de Sam y Blaine charlando sin percatarse de su presencia. Sonrió y se dirigió directo al morocho.

BL: **Hola Rachel.** –saludó al verla acercarse hacia ellos.

R: **Blaine. **– devolvió el saludo y lo besó.

El morocho se congeló. No esperaba eso, pero no le había disgustado para nada. Siguió el beso y cuando se separó de ella la miró con la boca apenas abierta. Luego sonrió.

Sam le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa en su rostro y cuando Rachel se fue a sentar a una mesa no dudó en acercarse a él.

SM: **La tenes muerta por vos.** – aseguró y Blaine miró a la morocha con una sonrisa.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: Sus personajes no me pertenecen, es un relato ficticio.**

* * *

**_El trailer lo pueden ver en youtube, en el canal acheleintheworld. Espero sus reviews. Acepto ideas y quejas si es que las tienen. Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen por la tardanza._**


	7. Capítulo 6

_Remember me_

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**ASCENSOR**

Quinn entraba a su habitación de un portazo.

El encuentro con la chica no había sido como ella se lo esperaba, y ahora había perdido toda oportunidad de volver a verla. Ya no tenía su cadenita o alguna otra cosa para usarla como excusa.

Esperaba por lo menos conocerle la cara, pero la chica se había puesto esa estúpida máscara que le cubría el rostro.

Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, una campera que yacía en la cama de Rachel le llamó la atención. Curiosamente era prácticamente igual a la que tenía puesta aquella misteriosa chica.

Frunció sus cejas y se dirigió a la cama de la morena.

Observó la campera y se le cruzó en la cabeza que tal vez Rachel podía llegar a ser esa chica. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de la campera.

Una cadenita.

Eso estaba en el bolsillo. La misma cadenita que ella había encontrado y le había devuelto a la misteriosa joven.

Los labios sabor a frutilla que la habían vuelto loca eran de Rachel.

Pero… ¿Por qué no le había dicho que era ella? ¿Por qué escondía su rostro?

Miles de preguntas se cruzaban por su cabeza cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, apareciendo detrás de ella la morena.

Quinn la miró sin decir nada.

Rachel observó su campera y la sonrisa se le borró de su rostro al verla a Quinn, que la observaba sin decir ningún comentario. Le devolvió la mirada y se colocó la campera.

Introdujo la mano en su bolsillo y palideció al no tener la cadenita dentro de él.

Q: **¿Buscas esto? **– preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa irónica abriendo la palma de su mano y mostrando el objeto.

R: **Quinn… yo… **

Q: **¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras vos? **–La interrumpió.

R: **Tenía miedo de tu reacción.** –espetó bajando la mirada.

Q: **¿Qué te creías que te iba a hacer? ¡Por favor Rachel! **–exclamó.

R: **No sabía cómo me ibas a tratar si sabias que era yo a la que habías besado.** –elevó la voz levantando la vista y fulminándola con la mirada.

Q: **Me lleve una decepción al descubrir que eras vos.**

R: **¿Por qué? ¿Porque sabes que conmigo no tenes chance?**

Q: **¿Qué?** –rió con sarcasmo. – **Sos una idiota. **– Sonrió – **Nunca coquetearía con vos.**

R: **Hoy lo hiciste, cuando me devolviste mi cadenita.**

Q: **Era para que me digas quién eras.**

R: **Sí, claro…** -ironizó.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Quinn observaba a Rachel con una sonrisa hasta que decidió volver a tomar la palabra.

Q: **Ya sé que cuando me ves te morís por besarme, no hace falta que lo ocultes. **–sentenció con una sonrisa.

R: **Sí, me derrito cuando te veo.** –dijo sarcásticamente sonriendo.

Q: **¿Qué te pasa si me acerco así a vos?** –preguntó al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella, acorralándola contra la cama. – **¿No pensas decirme nada?** –rió mientras colocaba su mano en la cintura de la morena.

R: **Aléjate.** –masculló.

Q: **Decime que no me queres besar o seguir mi beso como lo hiciste el día de la fiesta y me alejo. **–susurró cerca de ella.

R: **Tenes novia. **–balbuceó.

Q: **¿Y si te digo que eso no es un problema? **–elevó una ceja de forma provocativa.

Rachel sintió la cercanía de Quinn y se tensó. Suspiró y sin poder evitarlo ojeó furtivamente los labios de la rubia.

Quinn sonrió satisfecha y se alejó de ella.

Q: **¿Ves? **–Humedeció su labio inferior – **Te morís por besarme…**

R: **Soy heterosexual.**

Quinn sonrió.

Q: **Una heterosexual no mira los labios de una chica con ganas de besarla.** –Rachel lanzó una sonora carcajada.

R: **Matate.** –espetó con bronca para después retirarse enojada dejando un fuerte portazo.

Quinn se tumbó en la cama con una sonrisa. Su compañera de habitación le estaba empezando a caer más que bien.

Santana entraba con efusividad en la habitación de la rubia, haciéndola saltar del susto.

Q: **¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?**

S: **Creo que ya sé quién es la "chica misteriosa"** –hizo comillas con sus dedos al pronunciar las últimas dos palabras.

Q: **Tarde. Ya sé quién es.** –respondió con una sonrisa.

S: **¿Quién?**

Q: **Rachel.**

_Miércoles 5 de septiembre de 2012_

Quinn se removía inquieta. El sonido de los pájaros indicaba que había comenzado un nuevo día y era hora de despertarse.

El ruido producido por Rachel al abrir el armario la terminó de despertar por completo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo divisar el cuerpo de Rachel, de espaldas a ella, mientras colocaba una remera en el dicho lugar.

Se resfregó los ojos y la observó confusa.

Q: **¿Dormiste en otro lugar?** –preguntó sorprendiendo a Rachel que no se había percatado de su despertar.

Rachel se dio vuelta y sonrió.

R: **No. Estuve en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo y cuando llegué ya estabas dormida.**

Q: **Oh…** – susurró. – **¿Qué hora es?**

R: **Las ocho.**

Q: **¡Mierda!** –murmuró agarrándose la cabeza. – **Dentro de una hora tengo economía. **– añadió.

R: **Será mejor que vayas despertando entonces… ¿Nos vemos abajo?**

Quinn asintió.

Q: **Claro…** –respondió con media sonrisa.

Santana colocaba su desayuno en la mesa, al lado de Sam que la esperaba con una sonrisa.

SM: **Buenos días bombón. **–saludó con una cautivadora sonrisa.

S: **Buenas…** –respondió regalándole un beso en los labios.

B: **Parece que estamos todos.** –espetó Brittany colocándose en la mesa junto con Puck.

P: **Así es...** –agregó el chico.

BL: **Buenos días. **–Saludó Blaine sentándose al lado de Puck.

Alison terminaba de elegir su desayuno y caminaba directo a Quinn, brindándole un dulce beso en los labios.

A: **Buenos días amor.** –saludó.

Q: **Hey…** –sonrió – **Buenos días princesa. **–espetó dejándole un nuevo beso en los labios.

A: **Mmm… mi día empieza bien así.** –humedeció sus labios provocativamente.

Q: **No hagas eso.** –susurró mientras la tomaba por la cintura con una pícara sonrisa.

A: **¿Por qué?** –se hizo la inocente.

Q: **Porque me provocas.** –murmuró a centímetros de su oreja.

A: **¿Y eso es malo o bueno?**

Q: **Malo. Tengo clases en cuarenta minutos. **–hizo una mueca de pena.

A: **Tenemos toda la noche…** –respondió. – **Te espero en la mesa…**

Quinn mordió su labio inferior. Sonrió y miró de abajo a arriba a su chica con una pícara sonrisa.

Q: **El olor a café se siente por todo el buffet.** –espetó Quinn colocándose al lado de Rachel para agarrar sus medialunas.

R: **Es verdad.**

Q: **¿Todo bien?**

R: **Perfecto.**

Q: **Tu novio te espera.** –dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba con desprecio a Blaine, que le regalaba una dulce sonrisa a Rachel.

R: **No es mi novio.**

Q: **Pensé que lo era.**

R: **Pensaste mal.** –colocó el café en su bandeja. – **Tu novia si te está esperando.** –añadió para luego dirigirse derecho a la mesa donde estaba Blaine.

Quinn giró y sonrió.

Termino de colocar su café y siguió los pasos de Rachel, para terminar sentándose junto a su novia.

B: **¡Woo! ¡Todos estamos en pareja!** –exclamó Brittany entusiasmada.

R: **En realidad nosotros…** –Quinn la interrumpió terminando su frase.

Q: **Ellos no son pareja Britt.** –espetó con respecto a Rachel y Blaine.

Alison frunció sus cejas y Santana se atragantó con su café.

SM: **¿Estás bien?** – el rubio preguntó preocupado.

S: **Sí, ya se me pasó.** –respondió fulminando con la mirada a Quinn.

BL: **De hecho… estaba por proponérselo.** –se dirige a Rachel. – **Rachel… ¿Queres ser mi novia?**

R: **Eh… yo…**

Q: **Tengo que ir al baño.**

S: **Te acompaño.**

Quinn caminó directo a los sanitarios para introducirse rápidamente en él. Junto sus manos y las llenó de agua, para luego esparcírsela por la cara y así poder despabilarse.

S: **¿Qué acabas de hacer?**

Q: **¿Qué?** –preguntó confusa.

S: **Fue desubicado ese comentario. Y después irte así cuando Blaine dijo eso…** –frunció sus cejas. – **¿Ahora te interesa Rachel?**

Q: **¡Basta Santana! Brittany dijo un comentario y solo la corregí.** –respondió mirándose en el espejo mientras acomodaba su cabello.

S: **Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que hiciste, entre ellos tu novia. **–hizo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

Q: **No hice nada. Córtala Santana, y mejor anda con tu rubio.**

Rachel apareció en el baño sorprendiendo a Quinn.

Q: **Así que… ya tenes novio. **–sentenció un poco molesta.

R: **No.** –sonrió. – **Le dije que me deje pensarlo, así que por el momento no.**

Q:** ¿Por qué no aceptaste?**

R:** Supongo que no es el momento… no lo sé. **–se encogió de hombros.

Quinn generó una mueca.

R: **Mejor voy a seguir con mi desayuno. **

Q: **Yo también. El tiempo no está a mi favor que digamos… **–sonrió.

Jessica charlaba con Nick, su novio, y con los demás que se encontraban en la mesa. Rachel se separó de ellos para encaminarse hacia el buffet y comprarse unos caramelos de frutilla.

Quinn caminaba de la mano con Ali. Se dirigían al piso superior para recoger sus libros de estudio. Pero algo hizo detenerse a Quinn.

Q: **Voy a comprar unos chicles. Anda subiendo amor.** –depositó un beso en sus labios y marchó para el buffet.

Quinn llegaba al destino y sonreía a descubrir a Rachel comprando allí. Colocó su billete en la máquina y al toque una tira de chicles cayó.

Los guardó en su bolsillo y se acercó al oído de Rachel.

Q: **A las ocho, detrás del instituto. Es una cita. Te espero.** –susurró para luego retirarse casi corriendo por el pasillo con una amplia sonrisa.

P: **Hola hermosa.** –Puck se interpuso en el camino de Santana. Esta frunció sus cejas.

S: **Si estás intentando coquetear conmigo te advierto que Brittany es mi amiga y realmente me encanta Sam.**

P: **¡Tranquila latina!** –exclamó con una atractiva sonrisa. – **Solo quiero darle una sorpresa a Britt.**

S: **¿Qué pretendes con ella?** –preguntó seria.

P: **Me gusta… mucho.** –afirmó. – **Ya la perdí una vez y no quiero volver a hacerlo. Voy a hacer las cosas bien.**

Santana suspiró.

S: **Te escucho…**

Quinn salía de su clase de matemática financiera realmente exhausta. Ya eran las tres de la tarde y recién estaba comiendo un pequeño sándwich.

Se adentró en el ascensor en el que ya estaba Rachel, preparada para subir.

R: **¿Piso 3?**

Quinn afirmó con la cabeza.

R: **¿Por qué una cita?**

La rubia sonrió bajando la cabeza.

Q: **Me la debes. ¿Recordas la cadenita? Si te la daba como mínimo me tenías que dar una cita.**

Rachel lanzó una carcajada.

R: **¿Qué te hizo pensar que aceptaría?** –elevó una ceja.

Q: **El hecho de que te devolví tu preciado objeto.**

R: **Gracias por eso. Pero nunca dije de aceptar nada…**

Q: **Es a las ocho… **–respondió ignorando el comentario anterior.

Un ruido puso en alerta a ambas chicas, un ruido que de pronto se volvió más sonoro y terminó deteniendo el ascensor.

Q: **¿Qué pasó?**

R: **Se detuvo. Quedamos encerradas.** –respondió intentando mantener la calma.

Q: **¿Qué? ¡Dios Rachel! **–se exasperó.

R: **Ya nos van a venir a sacar. Se habrá cortado la luz.**

Q: **No puede ser…**

R: **¿Qué te pasa Quinn?**

Q: **Me falta el aire Rachel, no puedo respirar.** –espetó con dificultad.

R: **No me digas que…**

Q: **Soy claustrofóbica Rachel.**

R: **¡Mierda! Ehh…** –se acercó a ella lentamente. – **Respira hondo, tranquila…** –susurró.

Q: **No puedo… no puedo. Me muero…**

R: **No, no, no.** –se desesperó. – **Mirame a los ojos. Tranquila.**

Q: **No… pue… do. **–balbuceó.

Rachel se acercó más a Quinn y colocó sus manos en el rostro de la chica.

R: **Tranquila…** –susurró cerca de sus labios.

Q: **¿Me vas a besar?** –murmuró tranquilizándose un poco.

Rachel tragó saliva y la miró a los ojos. Ambos conectaron de una manera única.

Estuvieron a un centímetro de conectar sus labios cuando el ruido del ascensor volvía a funcionar haciendo que ambas se separaran y Rachel se ruborizara sin poder controlarlo.

* * *

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES:**__** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Es un relato ficticio.**_

* * *

_**Como siempre digo, espero consejos, ideas y críticas para intentar cambiar las cosas que no les gustan. La historia va tomando forma poco a poco. Espero sus reviews. Voy a intentar actualizar pronto, pero la escuela me tiene hasta la cabeza y el estudio va primero. Nos estamos viendo. Saludos y dejen muchos reviews.**_


	8. Capítulo 7

_Remember me_

**CAPÍTULO 7  
**

**LA CITA**

P: **¿Ya preparaste todo?**

S: **Sí.**

P: **¿Te acordas lo que le tenes que decir?**

S: **¡Que sí Puck! ¡Ya te dije que sí!** – Rió _**–**_** Enamorado sos más insoportable que nunca.** –sentenció con una sonrisa.

P: **No es gracioso.** –protestó. – **Ahí viene. Me voy.** –espetó al verla a Brittany llegar a la clase.

Santana rió y se acercó a la rubia para seguir el plan de Puck.

S: **Britt…**

B: **¿Qué pasa Santy? **–preguntó con una sonrisa.

S: **Nada… ehh… me preguntaba si… si querías ir a tomar algo después de la clase.**

Brittany elevó una ceja.

B: **¿Es una cita?**

S: **Ehh… no, no, solo quiero hablar de algo con vos.**

B: **No te tiene que dar vergüenza si queres una cita conmigo San…**

S: **¿Eh?**

B: **Bueno, decime… ¿a qué hora sería entonces la no cita?**

Santana rió por el comentario de la rubia y decidió seguirle el juego.

S: **La no cita sería después de clases, o sea dentro de una hora.**

B: **¿Puck se va a enojar si se entera de nuestra no cita?**

S: **¿Estás bien Britt? **–preguntó confundida.

B: **Perfecta San.**

S: **Ok…** –achicó sus ojos dudando de la respuesta de la chica.

En la cama con sus sábanas de florcitas rojas y violetas se encontraban abrazadas ambas chicas. Quinn acariciaba el pelo de Ali mientras dejaba besos fugases en su cabeza. Alison sonreía y acariciaba la mano de la rubia entrelazada con la de ella.

A: **Me encanta estar así con vos. **–confesó dejando un dulce beso en la nariz de la rubia.

Q: **A mí también.** –sonrió. – **Pero tenemos que levantarnos. Tenemos clase…**

A: **Shh…** –la cayó colocando su dedo índice en sus labios. – **Besame.** –susurró.

Quinn hizo caso y la besó dulcemente.

Q: **Ya cumplí, ahora cumplí vos y vamos.**

A: **Un ratito más…** –pidió.

Q: **Tenemos clases.** –espetó seria.

A: **Pero…**

Q: **Te amo. **–susurró y la besó.

El beso solo duró unos segundos, los que convencieron a Ali de levantarse de aquella cama para ir a la clase de biología.

S: **¡Dale Brittany!** – la latina se impacientaba al ver como tardaba la rubia.

B: **¡Ya va! **

S: **¿Qué haces que tardas tanto?**

B: **Quiero estar linda para la no cita.** –gritó desde el baño haciendo sonreír a Santana.

La morena se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño, espiando a Brittany que no se percataba de su presencia.

S: **Estás hermosa.** –dijo haciendo saltar a Britt del susto.

B: **¡No vale espiar! **–se quejó.

S: **Sí, sí vale. Y estás hermosa, siempre lo estás. No hace falta que te sigas arreglando.** –fue sincera.

B: **Gracias.**

S: **¿Vamos?** –extendió su mano para que Brittany la agarrara.

El celular de Quinn marcaba las ocho menos cinco y ella ya estaba estacionada detrás del instituto, el lugar pactado con la morocha para tener la cita.

Rachel se colocaba su chaqueta de polo de Plymouth regalada por su amigo, Max. Se colocaba su fragancia favorita y terminaba de arreglar su pelo en el espejo para luego encaminarse hacia la deseada cita.

Quinn sonrió al ver aparecer a Rachel y decidió bajarse del auto.

Q: **Viniste.**

R: **Yo siempre cumplo.** –sonrió. – **Aunque no había aceptado esta cita.**

Q: **Pero viniste. **–sonrió ampliamente.

R: **Sí, vine. Aunque tengo una duda…**

Q: **Decime.**

R: **¿Tu novia no se va a enojar si se entera de esta cita?**

Q: **Tal vez…** –hizo una pausa. – **Por esa razón no lo sabe. Le dije que tenía que hacer unos papeles importantes.**

R: **¿Le mentiste?**

Q: **Sí, pero es por una buena causa. Si le decía se iba a enojar y no quiero pelear con ella.** –humedeció su labio inferior. – **Además no voy a hacer nada malo, no es que la vaya a engañar o algo por el estilo. Solo es una cita.**

R: **Ok…** –la miró seria.

Q: **¿Vamos?** –la invitó a subirse al auto abriendo la puerta del acompañante.

Rachel asintió y sonrió tímidamente.

Santana entraba con Brittany a un bar de Nueva York llamado "La Rocks". La latina tomó la iniciativa sentándose en una de las mesas que daba la vista perfecta a un pequeño escenario montado en el lugar.

Un micrófono, una guitarra y un banquito daban indicio de que se aproximaba un pequeño show.

S: **¿Qué queres para tomar? **–preguntó amablemente.

B: **Lo que vos pidas está bien.**

S: **La última vez que me dijiste eso tuve que terminar tomándome tu trago. Y no terminé muy bien que digamos…** –hizo referencia a su estado alcohólico.

B: **Bueno, entonces quiero cerveza.**

S: **¿Cerveza?** –preguntó elevando una ceja.

Brittany asintió con una sonrisa.

S: **Como quieras…**

Un mensaje enviado por Santana para Puck fue suficiente para que el chico se comenzara a preparar.

Sam aparecía sonriente detrás de la latina y la envolvía con sus brazos mientras depositaba un beso en su cuello.

S: **Mmm…**

SM: **¿Qué estás pidiendo?** –preguntó curioso.

S: **Algo para tomar. Te conviene irte porque si te llega a ver Britt se va a dar cuenta de todo, o va a sospechar.**

SM: **¿No sospecha de nada?**

S: **No, cree que la invite a una cita.**

Sam sonrió.

SM: **Muy tierno de tu parte… **–bromeó.

S: **Dale, ándate.** –susurró empujándolo.

SM: **Está bien. Después regreso.** –la besó y se fue a esconder de la rubia que esperaba ansiosa la aparición de Santana.

La canción Payphone de Maroon 5 resonaba en el auto de Quinn.

_**You said it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?**_

(Tú dices que es demasiado tarde para hacerlo  
Pero, ¿es demasiado tarde para intentarlo?)

La rubia tarareaba la canción mientras manejaba. Rachel se apoyaba en la ventanilla observando como las personas caminaban por la ciudad.

R: **¿Dónde vamos?**

Q: **A un lugar especial.** –sonrió tontamente.

R: **¿No podes decir dónde queda?**

Q: **Ya lo vas a ver. Te va a gustar.** –afirmó con una sonrisa.

R: **Ok, entonces sorpréndeme.** –respondió bajando la mirada y volviendo a hacer lo que hacía segundos atrás.

Puck alocaba su pelo mohicano y se terminaba de convencer que todo iba a salir como lo había planeado.

Brittany charlaba entretenidamente con Santana, lo que hizo que no se diera cuenta de la aparición de Puck en el escenario hasta que empezó a escuchar su voz.

_**Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in**_  
(Quédate conmigo  
Cúbreme  
Abrázame)

_**Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms**_**  
**(Acuéstate conmigo  
Y sostenme en tus brazos)

_**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**_**  
**(Tu corazón contra mi pecho  
Tus labios presionados sobre mi cuello  
Estoy cayendo por tus ojos  
Pero ellos no me conocen todavía  
Y con la sensación de que voy a olvidar  
Estoy enamorado ahora)  
**  
**_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love**_**  
**(Bésame como si quisieras ser amada  
Quisieras ser amada  
Quisieras ser amada  
Se siente como si me enamorara  
Como si me enamorara  
Como si me enamorara)

_**Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady**_**  
**(Quédate conmigo  
Y seré tu guardián  
Tú serás mi dama)  
_**  
I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms**_**  
**(Fui hecho para mantener tu cuerpo caliente  
Pero soy frío  
Como el viento que sopla  
Así que sostenme en tus brazos)

Quinn caminaba tapando los ojos de la morena.

Q: **¿Te gusta?** –espetó al mismo tiempo que destapaba sus ojos dejando a la vista la maravillosa ciudad de Nueva York.

Rachel se tapó la boca sorprendida.

R: **Es hermoso. **–susurró.

Q: **Te dije que te iba a gustar.**

R: **¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?**

Q: **Hace unas semanas, tenía que hacer unos papeles cerca de acá y bueno… descubrí este maravilloso sitio.**

R: **¿Nuestra cita va a ser acá?**

Q: **Así es…** –sonrió. – **¿Te gustan los picnics?**

_**Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**_**  
**(Mi corazón contra tu pecho  
Tus labios presionados sobre mi cuello  
Estoy cayendo por tus ojos  
Pero ellos no me conocen todavía  
Y con la sensación de que voy a olvidar  
Estoy enamorado ahora)

B: **¿Vos sabías esto?**

Santana sonrió.

B: **Me podrías haber dicho y me vestía mejor.**

S: **Ya te dije que estás hermosa. Disfruta del show rubia. Además si te decía perdía el sentido.**

B: **¿Y Sam?**

S: **Fue al baño, ahora vuelve. **–hizo una pausa. – **Si fuera vos me caso. Es un tierno.**

B: **Dejame escuchar Santana.** –reprochó y la latina rió por lo bajo.

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love  
**_(Bésame como si quisieras ser amada  
Quisieras ser amada  
Quisieras ser amada  
Se siente como si me enamorara  
Como si me enamorara  
Como si me enamorara)  
**  
**_**Yeah I've been feeling everything from hate to love to lust  
From lust to truth I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up  
**_(He sentido todo  
Del odio al amor  
Del amor a la lujuria  
De la lujuria a la verdad  
Supongo que es así como te conozco  
Así que te mantendré cerca  
Para ayudarte a renunciar)

Q: **¿Sandwich?**

R: **Claro.** –sonrió divertida mientras observaba el paisaje.

Q: **Para vos.** –se lo entregó.

R: **Eh… Quinn, yo… soy vegetariana.** –comentó entregándole el sándwich.

Quinn sonrió dulcemente.

Q: **No hay problema. Tengo sándwich vegano.**

R: **¿Si?**

Q: **Ajá. Yo también lo soy.**

R: **¿Sos vegetariana? **–se asombró.

Q: **Sí. Ya sé que parezco mala, pero me importan los animales. **–bromeó.

Rachel rió.

R: **Es muy lindo saber eso de vos.**

Q: **Gracias.** –sonrió. – **Siempre tengo variedad de comida, Alison no es vegetariana y no le gusta comer lo mismo que yo. **

R: **Ah, ¿no?**

Q: **No. No le hace gracia comer verduras o ese tipo de cosas**. –se encogió de hombros.

R: **¿La amas?** –preguntó después de un silencio.

Q: **¿Qué?**

R: **A Alison… ¿la amas?**

Q: **Sí.** –desvió la mirada. – **Son… son muchas cosas las que pasamos juntas, ella me mostró otra vida, siempre estuvo apoyándome y...** –tragó saliva. – **Y si algún día cortamos, igual la voy a querer, tal vez no de la misma forma, pero siempre la voy a amar. **–la miró a Rachel a los ojos.

R: **Es muy importante para vos.**

Q: **Sí.** –mordió su labio. – **¿Y vos con Blaine?**

R: **No lo sé… es un buen chico.**

Q: **Yo no te pregunté eso. ¿Lo queres?**

R: **Tal vez… no puedo decir de haberme enamorado pero sí, si lo quiero.**

Rachel tembló inconscientemente.

Q: **¿Tenes frío?**

R: **No, no, estoy bien.** –mintió.

Q: **Estás temblando.** –sentenció. – **Voy a buscarte una manta.**

_**So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love**_

(Entonces bésame como si quisieras ser amada  
Quisieras ser amada  
Quisieras ser amada  
Se siente como si me enamorara  
Como si me enamorara  
Como si me enamorara)

Quinn aparecía con una manta y se la colocaba amablemente en la espalda de Rachel.

R: **¿Y vos? Te vas a congelar Quinn.**

Q: **No pensé que iba a refrescar tanto. Es un tiempo loco. **–sonrió.

R: **Podemos compartir la manta.**

Q: **Está bien, no tengo frío. Además me sentiría culpable si te llegas a enfermar.**

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love**_

(Bésame como si quisieras ser amada  
Quisieras ser amada  
Quisieras ser amada  
Se siente como si me enamorara  
Como si me enamorara  
Como si me enamorara)

Brittany corría al escenario para colgarse de Puck y plantarle un beso apasionado, produciendo los silbidos por parte del público. Sam y Santana sonreían desde lo lejos.

Q: **¿Vamos yendo? Se hace tarde y quiero llevarte a otro lugar.**

R: **¿Tan maravilloso como este? **

Q: **No pero es divertido.** –sonrió de forma atractiva.

R: **Claro, vamos. **

Ambas se levantaron y comenzaron a recoger la manta y los objetos que estaban en el suelo.

Quinn arrancó el auto y se dirigieron a un bar situado en una esquina.

R: **¿Bowling? **–preguntó divertida.

Q: **Y también es bar.**

R: **No soy muy buena jugando… **

Q: **Tranquila, yo te enseño.** –humedeció sus labios. – **¿Entramos?**

Sam entraba a la habitación de Santana después de regresar del bar. Puck le había pedido prestado el cuarto para poder pasar la noche con Brittany.

Eso también favorecía a la pareja de la latina, que dejándole besos en el cuello al rubio, ambos caían en la cama abrazados.

La puerta cerrada con llave por una posible interrupción y comenzaba la fiesta para ambos.

Q: **La bola tiene que pasar entre las primeras dos líneas, y con el efecto va derecho al medio.** –Quinn le explicaba a la morena como tenía que hacer para tumbar más bolos.

R: **Listo, entendí.**

Rachel tiró y la bola se fue directa a la canaleta.

R: **No, no entendí**. –espetó enojada.

A Quinn le pareció gracioso y no pudo evitar reírse.

R: **¿De qué te reís? No es gracioso. **–protestó.

Q: **Agarra la rosa, la azul es muy pesada.**

R: **¿Y por qué vos la usas?**

Q: **Porque tengo fuerza.** –sonrió. – **Dejame que te ayude.**

Quinn se colocó detrás de Rachel y la ayudó a hacer el movimiento con la mano para que la bola se dirija al lugar deseado.

Q: **Ahora suéltala.** –susurró cerca de su oreja.

Rachel tragó saliva y soltó la bola, esta se dirigió justo al centro pero un bolo quedó sin caerse.

Q: **¡Bastante bien eh!**

R: **Porque vos me ayudaste.**

Q: **Lo hiciste vos sola.** – Rachel sonrió. – **Me encanta cuando sonreís.** –espetó sincera.

R: **Gracias.** –susurró mirándola a los ojos. – **Es tu turno chica fuerzuda.** –espetó cortando el momento de tensión.

Después de media hora de tiros Rachel le empezó a agarrar la mano al juego. Quinn la miraba divertida.

Q: **¿Queres tomar un trago?**

R: **No lo sé… mañana tenemos clases y...** –Quinn la interrumpió.

Q: **Un trago no te va a hacer nada Rachel.** –le regaló una encantadora sonrisa. – **Me cansé y tengo sed, supongo que vos también.**

R: **Tenes razón, un trago no me va a hacer nada.** –mordió su labio inferior y Quinn no pudo evitar observar sus labios.

Q: **Eh…** –balbuceó desviando la vista. – **¿Un Martini?**

R: **Por mi está bien.**

Quinn se dirigió a la barra a hacer su pedido, el celular comenzó a sonar dando llegada a un mensaje de texto.

_**¿Vas a volver al instituto? –Alison.**_

_**Sí amor, no te preocupes. Estaba muy ocupada con todos los papeles que tengo que hacer y se me hizo un poco tarde. Dentro de un rato ya voy para allá. –Quinn. **_

_**Te espero. Cuídate. Te amo. –Alison.**_

_**Te amo más. –Quinn.**_

R: **¿Todo bien?** –preguntaba Rachel apareciendo detrás de Quinn.

Q: **Sí, acá tenes tu trago.** –espetó entregándoselo. – **Pero me temo que ya tenemos que irnos sino queremos dormir en la calle.**

R: **¿Justo cuando le agarro la mano? Es injusto.** –Quinn lanzó una carcajada. – **Me vas a tener que volver a traer.**

Q: **Prometido.** –sonrió traviesamente.

Al terminar de tomar los tragos ambas subieron al auto y se dirigieron al instituto.

Una tormenta se hizo presente en el trayecto dejando caer unas garuas.

Quinn estacionó el auto, ambas bajaron y caminaron hacia la puerta principal. Una nota que estaba colocada en dicha puerta las sorprendió a ambas e hizo palidecer a Rachel.

"_**Por excepción de hoy, el instituto cierra sus puertas a las once horas."**_

Eso decía la nota.

Q: **No lo puedo creer.** –susurró.

R: **Quinn, no tengo suficiente plata para irme a un hotel.**

Q: **Vamos a mi departamento.** –la invitó. – **No te estoy diciendo que vamos a dormir juntas ni nada por el estilo. **–aclaró ante la atenta mirada de la morena. – **Es lo mejor que se me puede ocurrir.**

R: **No te quiero molestar.**

Q: **Es por mí que te quedas afuera, déjame hacerme cargo.**

R: **No lo sé Quinn…**

Q: **No tenes muchas opciones que digamos.** –hizo una mueca.

R: **Vamos entonces.** –sonrió tímidamente.

Quinn envió un mensaje a Ali para que no se preocupara diciendo que dormiría en su departamento ya que se le había hecho muy tarde para regresar. Alison no dio vueltas, solo le dijo que se cuidara.

Sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar delante de ella a la morocha. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó en el perchero ya que la calefacción dejaba caliente el departamento.

Invitó a Rachel a sentarse en el sofá y se adentró en el cuarto, intentando acomodar lo más rápido posible la ropa que estaba esparcida de la última vez que había ido con Alison.

Abrió el ropero y sacó un conjunto de piyama.

Q: **Ponete esto.** –dijo a la vez que le entregaba el piyama a la morena.

R: **Gracias pero no…**

Q: **No te molestes Rachel, no podes dormir con esa ropa. Mañana tenemos clases.**

R: **Siempre termino haciendo lo que me decís.** –espetó con una sonrisa.

Q: **Porque soy muy convincente.** –Sonrió seductoramente.

R: **Sí, claro...** –bromeó.

Quinn dio un pequeño recorrido con Rachel para mostrarle el lugar. Después de un silencio Rachel habló.

R: **¿Dónde dormiría yo?**

Q: **En mi cama, yo duermo en el sofá.**

R: **No Quinn, no voy a permitir que duermas incómoda por mi culpa. Yo duermo en el sofá.**

Q: **Rachel… no me molesta dormir en el sofá, vos dormí en la cama.**

R: **No voy a dejarte dormir ahí.** –señaló el sofá.

Q: **Y yo tampoco.** –replicó.

R: **Durmamos juntas.** –propuso.

Quinn la miró asombrada.

R: **Quiero decir, es una cama matrimonial y cabemos las dos sin ningún problema y… **–se aceleró al hablar.

Q: **Te entiendo Rachel.** –sonrió y la morena bajó la mirada sin poder evitar que el calor subiera a sus cachetes.

Quinn se perdió por las puertas del baño y Rachel se acostó en la cama, maldiciéndose por lo que le había dicho anteriormente.

Eso era lo peor para ella, era consiente que estaba empezando a sentir cosas por la rubia y no se le ocurría mejor idea que proponerle dormir juntas. Era una tarada sin dudas.

La rubia salió del baño y se acostó al lado de Rachel.

Ninguna hablaba y la situación se estaba volviendo demasiado incómoda.

Q: **Rachel…**

R: **¿Si?**

Quinn se dio vuelta quedando frente a la morena.

Q: **¿Alguna vez estuviste con una mujer?**

Rachel tragó saliva.

R: **No. Exceptuando el beso que me diste cuando me confundiste con Alison, nunca.**

Q: **¿Y estarías con una?**

R: **Tal vez. Soy una persona de mente abierta y considero que puedo llegar a enamorarme tanto de un hombre como de una mujer.**

Q: **Tengo una duda…**

R: **Decime.**

Q: **En el ascensor, ¿Me hubieras besado? **– Rachel palideció por la pregunta.

R: **No lo sé.** –respondió atónita.

Q: **¿Y ahora?** –se acercó a ella, quedando a centímetros de sus labios.

R: **Sí.** –musitó.

Quinn sonrió y Rachel mordió su labio inferior. Colocó su mano en la nuca de la chica y acercándose a ella la besó lentamente, solo con los labios, de forma dulce y medida.

Otra vez volvía a sentir ese sabor a frutilla que la enloquecía. Sabor que emanaban los labios de Rachel.

* * *

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**__**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, es un relato ficticio.**_

* * *

_**Como siempre digo espero sus opiniones, críticas constructivas y sugerencias. Esta historia está hecha para los lectores. Gracias por la cantidad de reviews que dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Espero mucho más reviews de su parte y si lo leen no les cuesta nada dejar uno. Así me ayudan también a mí a seguir escribiendo. El tráiler está en la cuenta Acheleintheworld.**_


	9. Capítulo 8

_Remember me_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**CINE**

_Jueves 6 de septiembre de 2012_

S: **¿Me estás diciendo que durmieron en la misma cama y no pasó nada? ¿Nada más que un beso? ¿Enserio?** –volvió a cuestionar sin creer lo que le decía la rubia.

Q: **Si Santana. ¿Cómo querías que pasase algo más estando de novia con Ali?**

S: **Si se besaron también podrían haber pasado otras cosas.**

Q: **No quiero serle infiel. **–susurró.

S: **Pero te besaste con Rachel.**

Q: **No sé qué hacer. ¿Está bien? No tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo.** –se sentó en la cama dando un suspiro.

S: **¡No me jodas! ¡Decime que no te enamoraste de las dos! **–gritó.

Q: **¡Baja la voz! **–exigió.

B: **¿De quién te enamoraste?** –preguntó Brittany entrando a su cuarto.

S: **De la morocha.**

Q: **¡Santana!**

B: **¿Qué morocha?**

S: **Rachel.** –Quinn la fulminó con la mirada. – **No me mires así. Es nuestra amiga y merece saberlo.**

Q: **Son locuras de Santana, no la escuches. **–espetó observando a Britt.

S: **¿Si? ¿Locuras mías? ¡Me estuviste volviendo loca con sus labios sabor a frutilla!**

B: **¡Woo!** –rió. – **Me estoy perdiendo de todo.**

Q: **¡Cállate Santana!** –refunfuñó y le lanzó una almohada.

B: **¡Hey! ¡Esa es mi almohada favorita!**

Q: **Ya va a ser la hora del Glee Club. Las espero abajo.** –espetó en un susurro.

S: **Quinn…** – la detuvo colocando la mano en su hombro. – **Tal vez deberías hablar con Ali. Pedirle un tiempo. Ya sabes… para pensar, y tratar de acomodar tus pensamientos.**

B: **Pienso que deberías hacerle caso a tu hermana.**

Q: **Voy a ver que hago.** –murmuró. – **Gracias… a ambas. **–sonrió de medio lado.

Antes de entrar a la clase, Blaine conversaba con Sam de la nueva idea que se le había ocurrido, que en esa misma clase le propondría a Mr. Schue.

Quinn le sonrió a Rachel al entrar al salón, y ésta bajó la mirada con una sonrisa. Alison se percató de eso y observó a Rachel con bronca.

Blaine al ingresar a la clase se dirigió directo a la morocha y sentó a su lado tomándole la mano mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa, gesto que molestó a Quinn. La rubia desvió la mirada y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Ali.

Rachel observó a Quinn y rechinó sus dientes.

SH: **Buenos días. **–saludó.

BL: **Profesor, tengo una idea para lo que podemos hacer durante esta semana.**

SH: **Te escucho Blaine.**

BL: **Bueno, me enteré que están necesitando plata para poder terminar de construir el salón de pintura y se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer un show en el buffet para recaudar el dinero que falta.**

Q: **Pésima idea.**

SH: **¿Por qué Quinn?**

Q: **Yo no pienso cantar delante de todos. Prefiero que hagamos dúos.**

S: **Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana.**

SH: **Yo no. Me parece una increíble idea la de Blaine.** – Quinn suspiró ofendida. – **Pero la idea de los dúos que propuso Quinn también me gusta. Así que se me ocurrió una idea. **–hizo una pausa. – **Esta semana y la próxima vamos a encargarnos de formar dúos y preparar canciones propias para poder hacer el show el viernes próximo, es decir el que viene no, el siguiente.**

S: **Ok. Sam estoy con vos.**

SH: **No Santana. Los dúos van a estar formados por personas que no son pareja.**

A: **¿Por qué?** –protestó Alison.

SH: **Porque quiero ver algo nuevo y quiero que se conozcan, esa es la idea de este club.**

P: **A mí me parece una idea terrible.**

SH: **A mí no Puck y no voy a cambiar de opinión. Formen sus grupos y empiecen a ensayar sus canciones.** –aplaudió. – **Vamos, ya les di la tarea de hoy.**

Q: **Rachel.**

La morocha se dio vuelta y la miró. Quinn le sonrió y ella volvió a mirar al frente con una sonrisa.

SH: **Y les informo que va a haber una pareja ganadora, así que pongan ganas chicos.**

Blaine se acercó a Alison con una sonrisa.

BL: **Alison… ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja para el dúo?**

A: **Claro.** –sonrió.

BL: **Vamos a ganar.**

A: **No lo dudo.** –sonrió de medio lado.

Quinn se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Rachel.

Q: **Tenemos que crear una muy buena canción.** –sonrió atractivamente.

R: **Yo todavía no acepté ser tu pareja para el dúo. **–respondió sin mirarla.

Q: **Tarde. Ya todos tienen pareja. **–espetó señalando a su alrededor con sus manos.

R: **Entonces debería hacerlo sola.**

Q: **¿Es por el beso?** –musitó.

R: **No quiero hablar de eso.**

Q: **Lo siento. **–susurró de forma que solo escuchara Rachel. – **Pero no pienses que esto es un juego para mí porque de verdad me pasan cosas con vos.**

R:** Por eso mismo creo que no deberíamos estar juntas en el dúo. **–elevó la vista y la miró a los ojos. – **Vos con Alison y yo con Blaine, problema solucionado.**

Q:** Podemos ser amigas. **– espetó en un susurro.

R:** Antes no lo éramos.**

Q: **Podemos empezar de nuevo, olvidando el beso y todo lo que pasó.** –mordió su labio inferior y Rachel notó el gesto sonriendo tímidamente.

R: **No lo sé Quinn.**

Q: **Por favor… sé mi dúo.** –sonrió de medio lado.

R: **¿No tengo opción?**

Q: **No.** –sonrió y ambas rieron.

Estampándose contra la puerta ya cerrada del cuarto de la más pequeña, Quinn alzaba a Ali y le quitaba su camiseta, dejándola caer al suelo gris de la habitación. Entre besos la próxima prenda que cayó fue la remera de la rubia.

Alison se dejó caer en la cama por decisión de Quinn, quien ocupaba el lugar arriba de ella. Un chupón en el cuello dejado por Ali y un pequeño gemido lanzado por Quinn demostraban el grado de excitación de ambas.

J: **¡Rachel! Necesito un favor. **–Jessica detenía el caminar de Rachel con apuro.

R: **Eh… decime.**

J: **¡Gracias! Nick me espera abajo y olvide mi campera en mi cuarto. Toma la llave. **–dijo entregándosela. – **Tráemela que yo le digo que espere un minuto.**

R: **¡No cambias más!** –expresó sonriendo.

J: **Te amo amiga.**

Rachel sonrió y rápidamente se subió al ascensor.

Con el paso rápido por el apuro de su amiga se dirigió a la habitación de Jessica, misma habitación que compartía con Alison.

Sin dudarlo ingresó la llave y abrió la puerta.

El ruido producido por la puerta al abrirse hizo sobresaltar a Quinn y a Alison que por inercia observaron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

El rostro de Rachel se puso pálido al ver a Alison arriba de Quinn, ambas desnudas y tapadas con una fina sábana blanca.

Quinn cerró los ojos lamentándose.

Q: **Rachel…** –parpadeó.

R: **Lamento interrumpirlas.** –espetó con la voz apagada. – **Solo venía a buscar esto.** –susurró mostrando la campera y retirándose al instante.

A: **¿Estás bien?** –preguntó luego de haberse retirado la morocha.

Q: **¿Vos dejaste la puerta abierta?**

A: **No. Jessica le habrá dado la llave.**

Q: **Me dijiste que se iba por todo el día.** –espetó enojada corriendo a Alison de arriba de su cuerpo y sentándose en la cama.

A: **Y así es, se va y regresa a la noche. A mí tampoco me agradó que nos haya visto en esta situación si es por eso que te pusiste así.**

Q:** No es por eso. **–susurró dándole la espalda.

A: **¿Entonces es porque la que nos vio fue Rachel? **–refunfuñó.

Q:** No digas estupideces.**

A:** No soy estúpida Quinn. Me doy cuenta que algo pasa, la forma en la que la miras como una idiota cada vez que hablas con ella…**

Q:** No voy a soportar una escena de celos.**

A:** Porque sabes que tengo razón.**

Q:** No. Porque sé que no la tenes.**

A:** Entonces besame. **–suspiró. – **Haceme el amor como nunca antes, dale Quinn… demostrame que me amas.**

Q: **Sabes que te amo. **–espetó girando sobre si para mirarla a los ojos.

A: **No… no lo sé.** –frunció sus labios y cerró los ojos.

Quinn se acercó a ella y la besó levemente. Comenzó a dejar besos por su cuello al mismo tiempo que volvía a acostarse en la misma posición que habían adaptado en un principio.

SM: **¿Qué te parece la idea?**

S: **Anoche fuimos al bar, ¿otra vez tenemos que ir ahí?** –preguntó frunciendo ambas cejas.

SM: **No. Podemos ir a otro, esto es Nueva York bebé.**

S: **Esa idea me gustó más.** –sonrió y dejó en beso en los labios del rubio.

SM: **También se me ocurren un montón de cosas...** –sonrió pícaramente.

S: **Mañana tenemos clases.**

SM: **¿Es un no?**

S: **Es un tal vez. **–sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

Terminaba de quitarse su ropa interior y por fin entraba a la ducha. Con el agua cayendo sobre su rostro trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos.

Una ducha no le venía nada mal a Quinn, que después de la escena que había vivido la confusión en su cabeza la abundaba más que antes.

¿Ya no sentía lo mismo por Alison? ¿Se había enamorado de Rachel? ¿Qué le estaba pasando en su cabeza? ¿O sobre todo en su corazón?

Se colocó el shampoo en su cabeza y revolviendo su cabello se lo enjuagó. Suspiró.

Sintió el ruido de la puerta del baño al abrirse y por inercia corrió la cortina para ver de quién se trataba, pero la persona que había generado ese ruido había sido más rápida que ella y ya se había colado en la ducha.

Q: **¿Rachel?**

No recibió respuesta. La chica solo se abalanzó a ella y comenzó a besarla.

Quinn la sujetó de su cadera siguiendo el beso. Un beso profundo que ni el agua que caía por sus rostros lo detenía.

Q: **¿Esto es una venganza por la vez que me metí en el baño y estabas desnuda?** –preguntó separándose apenas de sus labios con una sonrisa a la vez que apoyaba su frente contra la de Rachel.

R: **Algo así. **–sonrió seductoramente.

Q: **No es correcto hacer esto.** –humedeció sus labios y cerró sus parpados.

R: **Shh… no digas nada.** –musitó.

Q: **Por lo de hoy... **–la morocha la interrumpió.

R: **No puedo soportar verte con Alison.** –susurró y se acercó lentamente a ella para volver a conectar sus labios.

Quinn se encargó de quitarle su remera dejándola en la parte de arriba con la ropa interior, la cual se había mojado y pegado al cuerpo de la morocha, dejando ver sus pezones duros.

Rachel cerró los ojos y la besó dulcemente. Quinn la acorraló contra una esquina de la ducha y fue dejando un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, depositando un tierno y sentido beso justo en el lugar del pulso de la chica.

A: **¿Quinn? ¿Te estás duchando? **–se dejaba oír a lo lejos la voz de Alison.

Escuchar esa voz produjo que los latidos del corazón de Quinn se detengan. Reaccionó de la locura que estaba haciendo y se alejó levemente de Rachel.

Q: **Sí. Espérame en tu habitación que después voy para allá.** –espetó elevando la voz para que Alison pudiera escucharla.

A: **Claro. Como quieras.** –respondió y se marchó inmediatamente.

R: **No… no debería haber hecho esto. **–balbuceó y salió rápido de la ducha.

Quinn observó como la morocha se retiró y apoyó su cabeza en la fría baldosa del baño. Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que esa situación con ambas no iba a terminar nada bien.

A: **¿Qué hacen así?** – preguntó Ali divertida al ver a Santana montada a caballito sobre la espalda de Sam.

S: **Estamos practicando, le tenemos que ganar la carrera a Brittany y Puck.**

A: **¿Carrera?**

SM: **Sí, es una competencia y el que pierde tiene que pagar la cena.**

A: **¿Y no les da cosa ir así por todo el instituto?** –espetó sin poder contener la risa.

SM: **Eso lo decís porque nos tenes envidia.**

A: **¿Envidia? ¿Por qué Sam? **–preguntó riendo.

S: **Envidia porque nosotros vamos a ganar una cena y vos no.**

SM: **Y porque Quinn no puede alzarte como podría hacerlo yo, que tengo fuerza en mis brazos.**

S: **¡No te agrandes!** –expresó golpeando levemente el hombro del rubio.

Sam sonrió.

A: **Quinn puede hacer muchas cosas que vos no.**

SM:** ¿Cómo por ejemplo? **–preguntó siguiéndole la corriente con una amplia sonrisa.

S: **¡Uhh! Vámonos Sam, no quiero que imágenes pervertidas de mi hermana y Alison aparezcan en mi cabeza.**

A: **¡Madura Santana!**

S: **¡Adiós! **–saludó ignorando el comentario de la rubia y obligando a Sam a que la llevase a otra parte.

SM: **Nos vemos más tarde Ali.**

El olor a café invadía el auditorio, en donde Puck se encontraba sentado en una de las butacas, bebiendo un cappuccino al lado de Blaine mientras conversaban animadamente.

P: **Invítalas a Quinn y a su novia si no queres estar solo con Rachel para no incomodarla.**

BL: **No lo sé. No me llevo muy bien con Quinn que digamos.** –bajó la mirada. – **En realidad es ella la que no me tolera a mí. ¿Por qué iba a aceptar?**

P: **Si se lo propones a Ali y te dice que sí, Quinn va a tener que ir.**

BL: **No lo sé Puck. ¿Por qué no nos acompañan Brittany y vos?**

P: **Lo siento. Pero tengo una cena con ella esta noche, y Sam y Santana también así que con nosotros no vas a poder contar.**

Blaine humedeció sus labios.

BL: **Tal vez no sea tal mala idea la de invitar a la pareja de chicas.**

P: **¿Ves? Te dije que no lo era.**

BL: **Eso voy a ir a hacer. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?**

P: **Claro. Y suerte con eso.** –le guiñó un ojo y Blaine asintió con una sonrisa.

Las ocho de la noche ya habían llegado y las dos parejas se saludaban e ingresaban al auto de Blaine con destino a uno de los shoppings cercanos que contaba con salas de cine.

Quinn en un principio se había rehusado a la idea de salir de a cuatro en parejas, y más por tener que soportar a Blaine coqueteando todo el tiempo con Rachel. Pero después de tanto insistir Alison había conseguido que la rubia aceptara la salida. Ella ya le había confirmado a Blaine que iban a ir y no podía quedar mal.

Rachel había aceptado para no decepcionar al morocho, pero la realidad era que tampoco le agradaba la idea de tener que estar aguantando a Alison a los besos con Quinn.

Y ahí estaban los cuatro, había llegado al lugar deseado y Blaine era el que se encargaba de cortar el silencio que se había instalado entre los cuatro desde que habían subido al vehículo.

BL: **¿Qué quieren comer? Así después ya sacamos las entradas y vamos a ver la peli.**

A: **Una hamburguesa está bien.**

BL: **Genial, por mí también.**

R: **Yo preferiría una ensalada.**

BL: **¿Quinn? **

Q: **Lo mismo que Rachel.** –buscó la conexión con su mirada pero la otra la desvió al suelo.

A: **Yo antes necesito ir al baño.**

BL: **Yo también tengo que ir. ¿Vamos? **– le sonrió a Ali. – **¿Ustedes pueden buscar una mesa de a cuatro?** –se dirigió a Rachel y Quinn.

R: **Claro.**

Q: **Allá hay una mesa disponible.** –espetó una vez que ya se habían ido los otros, señalando con el dedo índice el lugar indicado.

R: **Sí, vamos antes de que la ocupen.**

Q: **Media incómoda la situación, ¿no?** –dijo tomando asiento.

R: **No entiendo por qué aceptaste venir.**

Q: **¿Te molesta? **–indagó elevando una ceja.

R: **No, para nada.**

Q: **Alison prácticamente me obligó así que…**

R: **No tenes nada que explicarme Quinn.**

Q: **No te lo dije pero… estás hermosa. **–susurró haciendo ruborizar a Rachel.

R: **No empieces...**

Q: **No estoy diciendo nada malo. Solo lo que veo.** –sonrió atractivamente.

Rachel desvió la vista hacia una pequeña planta.

Q: **Pienso terminar con Alison. No quiero que sufra por culpa de las confusiones de mi cabeza.** –espetó con la cabeza baja.

R: **¿Por qué me decís esto a mí?**

Q: **Porque vos sos una de esas confusiones. **–sentenció observándola a los ojos.

R: **¿Por qué haces esto? **–mordió su labio inferior.

Q: **Vos fuiste la que se metió en el baño, mientras me duchaba. **–sonrió de forma sarcástica.

R: **Fue una estupidez, un maldito impulso.**

Q: **Si lo hiciste es por algo.**

R: **Es absurda esta charla. Están Alison y Blaine en el mismo lugar que nosotras.**

Q: **¿Qué tiene que ver eso?** –enarcó ambas cejas.

R: **¡Por favor Quinn! Alison es tu novia y Blaine mi…**

Q: **No es nada tuyo.** –la interrumpió.

R: **Eso vos no lo sabes.**

Q: **¿Aceptaste ser su novia? **–rió irónicamente. – **Es absurdo Rachel.**

R: **No. No lo es.**

Quinn no pronunció ninguna palabra en respuesta, solo la miró sin mover ningún músculo de la cara.

BL: **Ya sacamos las entradas.** –Blaine aparecía en compañía de Alison. – **¿Todo bien? **–preguntó notando la tensión en el ambiente y como Quinn y Rachel evitaban mirarse.

* * *

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: Los personajes no me pertenecen, es un relato ficticio.**_

* * *

**¿Rachel es bipolar? ¿O tiene miedo de las consecuencias que pueden tener enamorarse de una chica? ¿Tiene miedo del qué dirán? Si siente algo por Quinn, ¿por qué sale con Blaine? Esas preguntas van a ir teniendo respuestas a medida que vaya avanzando la historia.**

**Yo diría que sigan leyendo el fic que va a ir tomando varias vueltas y ambas van a tener que darse cuenta de lo que sienten por la otra y enfrentarlo.**

**¿Les gusta la pareja Sam y Santana? ¿Y la de Puck y Brittany? A mí me copan porque son distintas.**

**Como siempre digo, acepto críticas constructivas, quejas, consejos. El trailer está en el canal de youtube acheleintheworld.**


	10. Capítulo 9

_Remember me_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**ME GUSTA UNA CHICA**

_Viernes 7 de septiembre de 2012_

Rachel entraba con paso firme al cuarto de Jessica. Sabía que Alison y Quinn no estaban en el instituto y que Nick todavía estaba en clases, cosa que dejaría a su amiga completamente sola para poder conversar con ella y sin interrupciones.

No se había animado a contarle a nadie lo que estaba empezando a sentir por la rubia, tenía miedo que cambiara la relación con sus amigos si se los contaba.

En estos momentos la única persona que tenía cerca era Jessica, que había sido su amiga por muchos años y que seguramente la comprendería y estaría con ella como siempre lo había estado.

Pero también existía la posibilidad de que ya no le hablara o algo por el estilo. Su amiga siempre había sido de mente abierta pero igual eso no quitaba la posibilidad de reacción al contarle lo que le estaba pasando.

Contarle a Jessica la atracción que sentía hacia Quinn iba a traer como consecuencia tener una persona con la cual descargarse y que supiera la verdad de lo que estaba empezando a sentir.

Nunca se había interesado por una chica o había querido intentar algo más con una. A ella siempre le habían gustado los chicos, pero al conocer a Quinn, una chica adorable, hermosa pero que mostraba una personalidad dura al comienzo, algo en su interior estalló.

Al descubrir que era su compañera de habitación y que salía con una chica, la curiosidad la invadió. Después del beso accidental y confuso que le había dado la joven en la fiesta no había podido quitársela de la cabeza.

Le molestaba verla con Alison cuando no le tendría que ni importar.

Tenía a Blaine que era un modelo de un chico perfecto, atento, amable, lindo, todo un príncipe azul. Pero ella no estaba quería un príncipe azul, quería una princesa rosa. Una princesa rosa llamada Quinn Fabray.

R: **Hola. ¿Podemos hablar?** –Rachel se asomaba por la habitación de Jessica.

J: **Claro, adelante.** –hizo un gesto con la mano para que la morocha se adentrara en el cuarto. – **¿Qué pasa Rach?**

R: **Nada, solo quería conversar con vos. **

J: **¿De?**

R: **¿Crees que está mal enamorarse de una persona de tu mismo sexo?**

Jessica frunció el ceño.

J: **Eh… sabes que soy de mente abierta y apoyo completamente el amor, sin importar el sexo. **

R:** Sí, pero… ¿vos crees que está bien?**

J: **No te entiendo Rachel.**

R: **Si vos crees que es correcto.**

J: **Si hay amor sí, no entiendo porque debería ser algo incorrecto.**

R: **¿Y si yo te digo que me gusta una chica? **–mordió su labio inferior.

J: **¿Es una forma de decir?**

Rachel presionó sus ojos con fuerza y bajó la cabeza. Jessica se quedó atónita.

J: **¿Te gusta una chica?** –volvió a preguntar sin poder creerlo.

R: **No lo sé.** –espetó con la cabeza gacha.

J: **¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Si me acabas de decir que…** –la morocha la interrumpió.

R: **No lo sé. Creo… creo que me gusta una chica. Estoy confundida.** –balbuceó sin mirar a los ojos a su amiga.

J: **¿Y quién es la afortunada?** –no recibió respuesta. **– No me digas que soy yo…**

R: **¡No! **–rió por la ocurrencia de Jess.

J: **¿Entonces quién es? **–preguntó curiosa.

R: **Es… es Quinn. **–susurró.

J: **¿Fabray? ¿Pero no tiene novia?**

R: **Sí.**

J: **¿Te gusta una chica que tiene novia? **–abrió la boca sorprendida. – **¿Justo con ella queres experimentar? **–frunció ambas cejas.

R: **No se trata de eso. **–jugó con sus manos nerviosa. – **Me pasan cosas fuertes con ella. **–confesó.

J: **¿Hay algo de lo que tenga que enterarme?** –preguntó alzando una ceja.

R: **Nos besamos. **–fue concisa.

J: **¿Qué? ¿Te besaste con una chica que tiene novia?**

R: **Sí, pero al principio fue porque se confundió y...** –Jess la interrumpió.

J: **¿Entonces se besaron más de una vez?**

R: **Cuando me invitó a una cita…**

J: **¿Encima tuviste una cita con ella? ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?** –se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

R: **No sabía que ibas a pensar.**

J: **Sabes que te apoyo en todo. No te iba a decir nada.**

R: **Bueno… el día de la cita nos volvimos a besar.**

J: **¿Fue ese día que no dormiste en el instituto?** –Rachel asintió con la cabeza baja. – **Mierda. Decime que no tuviste relaciones con ella. **–se puso seria.

R: **No las tuve, ¿ok? Solo se nos hizo tarde y tuve que dormir en su departamento.**

J: **¿Durmieron juntas?**

R: **No iba a dejar que duerma en el sillón por mi culpa.**

J: **Rachel…**

R: **¿Qué? Y bueno… ayer… ayer…**

J:** ¿Qué pasó ayer? **–preguntó al ver la indecisión de la morocha al contarle.

R:** Me metí en el baño, mientras se estaba duchando.**

J:** ¿Qué hiciste qué?**

R:** Ya me escuchaste.**

J:** Rachel, ¿Estás loca? **–elevó la voz.

R:** No grites.**

J:** ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso sabiendo que la otra tiene novia?**

R: **Fue un impulso, ¿está bien? Tal vez si me detenía a pensarlo no lo hacía.**

J:** ¿Y pasó algo más?**

R:** No, solo nos besamos porque cuando estaba por pasar algo más se escuchó la voz de Alison.**

J:** ¡Jodeme!**

R:** Y bueno… entonces Quinn se alejó de mí y apenas sentí la puerta de la habitación cerrarse supuse que Ali ya se había retirado y entonces salí rápido de la ducha y me fui.**

J: **Estás jodidamente loca. **–hizo una pausa. – **¿Ahora que pensas hacer?**

R:** No lo sé.**

J:** ¿Ella te dijo que le gustabas o algo?**

R:** Me dijo que le dé tiempo y que pensaba dejar a Alison. Quiere intentar algo conmigo…**

J:** ¿Entonces qué carajo haces con Blaine?**

R:** No te entiendo a qué te referís.**

J:** Sí, si me entendes. **–humedeció sus labios. –** No le des falsas esperanzas si estás enamorada de otra persona.**

R:** Me gusta, es lindo, bueno…**

J: **Yo no te dije que era mala persona ni feo. Lo que te dije es que si no sentís por él lo mismo que por Quinn directamente no le des chances. No lo hagas sufrir, parece un buen chico.**

R: **Lo sé. Pero… es que… ¿y si en realidad no me pasa nada por Quinn y es solo curiosidad? ¿Y pierdo a Blaine por culpa de una boludes?**

J: **Solamente vos podes saber qué te pasa en tu corazón. En eso no te puedo ayudar Rachel.**

R: **Lo mejor va a ser solucionar mis confusiones sin incluir a Blaine en ellas.**

J: **Va a ser lo mejor.** –murmuró con una sonrisa de comprensión.

R: **Gracias amiga.** –se levantó de la cama y se unió en un tierno abrazo con Jessica. – **Te quiero.**

J: **Yo también.** –susurró terminando el abrazo. – **¿Ahora qué te parece si vamos a tomar un café?**

R: **Buena idea.** –sonrió.

Sam conducía su nuevo auto negro que le habían entregado hace unas escasas dos horas. Era la primera vez que lo conducía y lo hacía teniendo de acompañante a Santana que sonreía ampliamente mientras miraba tras la ventanilla.

S: **Me gusta tu nuevo auto.** –espetó después de unos minutos.

SM: **Gracias. A mí me gusta poder estrenarlo con vos a mi lado.** –sonrió atractivamente.

S: **Mejor presta atención al frente. No quiero que choquemos por mi culpa. **–espetó divertida al mismo tiempo que corría lentamente la cara de Sam para que su vista se dirigiera a la ruta.

SM: **¿Empezaste a escribir la canción con Puck?**

S: **No. Todavía no entiendo como acepté estar con él en el dúo.**

SM: **¿No ayuda mucho?**

S: **Las canciones que se le ocurren son pésimas.**

Ambos rieron.

SM: **Al decir verdad, a Brittany tampoco se le ocurren muy buenas letras.**

S: **Hubiera sido mejor si nos hubiéramos puesto juntos.**

SM: **Íbamos a crear una canción explosiva.**

S: **Y sexy.**

SM: **También… **–sonrió divertido.

S: **¿Dónde vamos?**

SM: **A mi casa. ¿Voy a tener el privilegio de dormir con una hermosura como vos esta noche? **–preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

S: **¿Les avisaste a los chicos que nos vamos a juntar en el bar?**

SM: **Sí, a todos.**

S: **¿Cuándo decís a todos a quienes te réferis?** –preguntó curiosa.

SM: **A Jessica, Nick, Puck, Rachel… ya sabes. **–hizo un gesto con la mano.

S: **¿Rachel?**

SM: **Sí, supongo que irá con Blaine. No me confirmó nada.**

Santana le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

Si Rachel asistía al encuentro en el bar iba a ser inevitable que se encontrase con Quinn y eso no era nada bueno. Más sabiendo que Quinn seguramente iba a estar con Alison.

Con el alcohol en sangre podía llegar a pasar algo entre su hermana y la morocha, eso iba a producir un problema si llegaba a ser vista en una situación extraña por Ali.

Quinn le había dejado en claro que le pasaban cosas fuertes con Rachel y que si la tenía cerca casi no podía contener ganas de besarla. Conociendo a su hermana sabía que la noche no iba a terminar nada bien si encima la veía a la morena con Blaine.

Suspiró. Trataba de pensar en una idea para que la rubia no fuera al bar pero no se le ocurría ninguna.

Si tenía que pasar algo iba a ser inevitable que ella pudiera detenerlo.

Miró su celular. Las cuatro y media de la tarde. Seguramente su hermana seguía en el instituto.

Después de la charla que había tenido con Jessica se dirigía a su cuarto. Se había podido descargar con alguien y se sentía mejor. Sabía que ahora tenía a alguien con quien hablar de ese tema y agradecía que esa persona fuese su mejor amiga.

No había vuelto a hablar con Quinn desde la noche anterior. Cuando habían llegado al instituto ambas se habían acostado sin decir nada. Ella no quería volver a hablar con Quinn en ese momento, solo quería relajarse y dormir.

La noche había sido tensa. No soportaba tener que aguantarse a Alison todo el tiempo a los besos con la rubia. Pero Rachel no se había quedado atrás y había besado a Blaine provocando que Quinn la mirara seria y la noche se volviera más incómoda de lo que ya era.

Estaban con las parejas equivocadas cuando en realidad las que quería estar en esa situación eran ellas mismas.

Alison había propuesto ir a tomar algo antes de volver al instituto pero Quinn había puesto una excusa diciendo que se sentía mal y que tenía ganas de regresar.

La verdad era que Quinn no se sentía mal, pero ya no aguantaba más estar en esa situación con la morocha.

Rachel se había levantado para ir al baño en un momento de la noche y se había sorprendido al encontrarse con Quinn despierta. La podía ver entretenida mientras dibujaba en su carpeta.

Para la morocha era una intriga lo que estaba dibujando la rubia.

Quinn salía envuelta en una toalla cuando se topa con Rachel.

Q: **Hola.** –saludó amablemente.

Cuando había despertado Rachel ya no se encontraba en la habitación y no la había visto desde la noche anterior.

Q: **¿Todo bien?** –buscó conversación.

R: **Si ya está listo el baño voy a usarlo. Con permiso**. –espetó apartando a Quinn delante de la puerta del mismo.

No puso soportar la indiferencia por parte de la morocha y se adentró en el baño sin pedir permiso.

Q: **¿Qué carajo te pasa?** **¿Ahora me ignoras?**

R: **¿Querés saber qué me pasa? ¡No te aguanto más!** –gritó haciendo sonreír a Quinn. – **¿Por qué sonreís?** –preguntó con rabia.

Q:** Porque estás loca. **–sonrió aún más. –** Pero sos una loca linda. **

R:** Andate Quinn. No entiendo por qué me decís esas cosas y después vas y te acostas con tu novia. Te importa una mierda lo que me pasa a mí. Para vos todo esto es un juego. **–exhaló el aire con fuerza. – **Sos una idiota.** –susurró.

Q:** Esto no es un juego para mí. **–respondió en un susurro con la cabeza baja.

R:** Sí, sí lo es. Sino la hubieras dejado para estar conmigo.**

Q:** No quiero lastimarla. **–levantó la vista.

R:** Me quiero bañar. Tengo cosas que hacer. **–musitó y luego le dio la espalda a la rubia.

Q:** Perfecto. Te dejo tranquila.**

Rachel se quitó la remera y la tiró al suelo con bronca. Una lágrima se escapó de su rostro.

Si Quinn prefería seguir con Alison significaba que solo era una calentura del momento y ella estaba quedando como una estúpida al mostrarse enamorada de ella.

Puck caminaba de la mano de Brittany. Nunca le había gustado hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero si Britt se lo pedía, él lo hacía y no le importaba nadie más.

Intentaba cambiar y lo estaba haciendo. Él siempre había sido un mujeriego, tanto en la secundaria como después de ella.

Quinn abría la puerta de su departamento y dejaba paso a Alison. Una vez que entró en el sitio, dejó su chaqueta colgada en el perchero de madera y se sentó en el sofá.

Ali se dirigió a la heladera y colocó dos cervezas dentro de ella.

A: **Necesitaba que llegue el viernes.** –expreso apareciendo en el living y tomando asiento junto a Quinn. – **Todavía no logro acostumbrarme a despertarme temprano. **–suspiró brindándole media sonrisa a la rubia.

Q: **Si te soy sincera te tengo que decir que yo tampoco.**

A: **Esto de salir todas las noches y volver tarde tampoco ayuda.**

Q: **Tenes razón.** –respondió acariciando el cabello de Ali, que se había recostado en sus piernas.

A: **Santana me invitó a un bar esta noche. Todos se van a reunir allí.**

Q: **¿No dijiste que no era buena idea salir todas las noches? **–frunció las cejas.

A: **Sí, pero no los fin de semana.**

Q:** ¿Es necesario ir? **–protestó. – **Yo preferiría que nos quedemos durmiendo. Además… podemos hacer muchas cosas. **–mordió su labio inferior y dejó un corto beso en los labios de la más pequeña.

A: **No me trates de convencer.** –sonrió divertida. – **Le dije a los chicos que íbamos a ir. Ahora no podemos decirles que no.**

Q: **Odio que no me consultes las cosas. **–reprochó.

A: **Lo siento. Veo que no estás de muy buen humor.**

Quinn miraba fijo el televisor que permanecía apagado delante de ella.

Q: **No tengo mal humor. Pero hoy no tenía ganas de salir.**

A: **Les puedo decir a los chicos que no te sentís bien y por eso no vas a ir.**

Q: **Voy a ir. **–sonrió de medio lado. – **No te pienso dejar sola.**

Alison sonrió victoriosa luego de haber conseguido lo que quería.

La noche llegó rápidamente, estrellada como nunca antes y con una luna llena. En síntesis, una noche perfecta.

Quinn protestaba mientras terminaba de colocarse la blusa. Se acomodó un poco el pelo y ya estaba lista. Todo lo contrario a Alison que todavía seguía metida dentro del baño.

Q: **¿Te podes apurar un poco? ¡Ya todos deben estar allá! **–expresó al ser consciente de la hora.

A: **¡Ya salgo!** –gritaba desde el baño mientras se terminaba de acomodar el cabello.

Q: **Estás perfecta. ¿Nos vamos?** –preguntó ojeándola furtivamente.

A: **¡Ni si quiera me miraste! **–protestó. – **Hago mis necesidades y vamos.**

Quinn suspiró pesadamente y se acomodó en uno de los sillones esperando que Ali se decidiese salir del baño de una vez por todas.

A: **¿Las doce menos diez? **–se sorprendió al ver la hora en su iPhone. – **¿Por qué no me avisaste que es re tarde?** –reprochó a Quinn que llevó una mano a su cabeza presionándola.

Q: **Te vengo diciendo hace una hora que se nos hace tarde.** –respondió con tranquilidad.

A: **Vamos entonces. Ya estoy lista.**

La música invadía el espacio, al igual que el alcohol y las personas que gozaban de disfrutar la noche en ese bar.

Santana bailaba divertida con Sam que aprovechaba para enseñarle sus pasos de baile. A la latina le había encantado uno en particular, ese le parecía extremadamente sexy.

Quinn ingresaba al boliche detrás de Alison. Con una sonrisa saludó a Puck y Brittany que bailaban entretenidos cerca de la barra. Decidió acercarse a su chica y encontrarse con su hermana y el novio que los saludaron sonrientes.

Excepto su hermana que a pesar de mostrar una sonrisa estaba realmente incómoda al saber que Rachel podía entrar por la puerta de ese boliche en cualquier momento. Y no se equivocó. Al rato la morocha apareció de la mano de Blaine.

El rostro de Quinn cambió al verlos llegar. La noche anterior había tenido que soportar verlos juntos y esta vez no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

La noche avanzó entre risas y fugaces miradas entre Rachel y Quinn.

El alcohol ya estaba en sus venas e iba a afectarles muy pronto.

Mientras Blaine conversaba animadamente con Alison sentados en la barra, Quinn aprovechó para acercarse a Rachel.

Q: **¿Me concedes esta pieza?** –preguntó extendiendo su mano.

R: **No deberíamos…**

Q: **Solo es un baile.** –respondió apenas en un susurro.

R: **Tu novia está en la barra. **–susurró desganada.

Q: **Como amigas.** –espetó con una media sonrisa.

R: **Claro.** –humedeció sus labios y se acercó a Quinn para que ésta la tome de la cintura.

Q: **Amo esta canción. **–confesó con una sonrisa.

La canción Stranger de Chris August sonaba en todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que ambas chicas bailaban juntas.

Quinn cantó una parte de la canción con una sonrisa.

_**So hello there**_

_**How are you? amazing**_

_**It is nice to finally meet you**_

_**I've been patently waiting**_

_**Been waiting just to see you**_

(Así que hola

¿Cómo estás? asombrosa

Es agradable poder conocerte

He sido paciente, esperando.

Estaba esperando sólo para verte.)

R: **¿Es una indirecta? **–preguntó interrumpiendo a Quinn.

La rubia sonrió. Pero la sonrisa se le borró al ver a Alison hablando con un chico mientras tomaban una copa de vino.

Rachel lo notó.

SE: **¿De verdad? Yo la semana que viene empiezo el instituto ahí.** –espetó el muchacho con una sonrisa cautivadora.

A: **Pensé que ya no dejaban entrar a nadie más.**

SE: **Yo soy especial y lo sabes.** –sonrió seductoramente.

A: **No cambiaste nada. **–espetó observándolo de arriba a abajo. Mordió su labio inferior. –**A decir verdad, si cambiaste. Estás mucho más guapo que antes.** –confesó con una sonrisa. Agarró la copa y tomó un trago de su vino. –**Mmm… ¿Qué vino es?**

SE: **Uno de los más caros del lugar.**

Sebastián se acercó a Alison con intenciones de besarla y Quinn que observaba todo desde lo lejos no lo soportó más y se alejó de Rachel para ir en busca de ese muchacho que intentaba algo con su novia.

Rachel no comprendía nada hasta que al darse vuelta vio como la rubia corría al muchacho para acercarse a su chica.

SE: **Hola. ¿Nos conocemos?** –sonrió falsamente.

Q: **No lo creo. **

A: **Él es Sebastián. **– Alison se apresuró a presentarlos. Temía que se generara una pelea por culpa de ella. – **Es mi ex.** –dijo mirando a Quinn.

SE: **¿Y vos sos?** –preguntó el muchacho sin quitar la falsa sonrisa de su rostro.

Q: **Se te va a acalambrar la boca de tanto sonreír.** –espetó con una sonrisa forzada.

Alison tocio y fulminó con la mirada a la rubia.

SE: **No respondiste mi pregunta.** –insistió el muchacho.

Q: **La novia.** –respondió tomando de la cintura a Alison.

SE: **¿Novia?** –se sorprendió.

Q: **Sí lo que escuchaste. Así que te recomiendo que vayas a chamullar a una chica que no esté ocupada.**

Alison sonrió divertida y mordió su labio inferior.

Verla a Quinn de esa manera y con ese nivel de celos era algo digno de ver.

Al otro lado Rachel limpiaba su rostro antes de que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos y ponía camino a la salida del boliche.

Quinn se dio cuenta y diciéndole a Ali que la esperara un momento se retiró en busca de la morocha.

Q: **¡Rachel!** –se apresuró para alcanzar a la chica que ya estaba caminando por la calle, fuera del boliche. – **¿Dónde vas?** –preguntó un poco agitada.

R: **Lejos de vos.** –fue cortante.

Q: **No te entiendo.**

R: **Tu novia te espera Quinn. No vayas a dejar que te la quieran sacar.** –espetó irónicamente.

Q: **No tendría que haber hecho eso.** –dijo deteniendo su caminar.

R: **Dejame en paz.** –susurró. Una lágrima cayó y la limpió con la manga de su campera.

Q: **¿Dónde vas? Te llevo.**

R: **¡Basta Quinn! ¿No te cansas? ¿Qué buscas?** –rió dejando que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

Q: **No voy a dejar que te vayas sola. **–respondió firme.

A la rubia se le partía el alma verla así a Rachel, más por saber que la morocha estaba así por su culpa.

Q: **Te llevo. **–susurró.

R: **Regresa al bar. **–exigió.

Q: **No voy a regresar. **–hizo una pausa. – **No sin antes haberte llevado a tu casa.**

R:** ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila? **–preguntó malhumorada.

Q: **Te voy a dejar tranquila cuando te deje en tu casa.** –humedeció sus labios. – **No quiero que te pase nada. **

R: **¿No vas a dejarme hasta que no te diga que sí?**

Quinn asintió.

R: **¿Por qué? **–humedeció su labio exterior con su lengua. – **¿Por qué lo haces?** –Quinn bajó la mirada. – **Es imposible no enamorarme cada vez más de voz. **–confesó. – **Vamos que quiero llegar a mi casa. No me siento bien.**

Al ser comprobar que Quinn no se encontraba cerca, Sebastián volvió a acercarse a Alison.

SE: **Una novia un poco celosa tenes.** –susurró cerca del oído de la chica, ya que por causa de la música era casi imposible hablar.

A: **No te conviene meterte con ella. Es bastante mala cuando quiere.** –respondió con una sonrisa y luego bebió otro trago.

SE: **¿Cuándo empezaste a jugar para el otro lado?** – hizo una pausa. – **¿Qué te pasó?**

Alison sonrió.

A: **Estaba esperando que lo preguntes.** –su sonrisa aumentó. – **No soy lesbiana. Solo me enamoré de Quinn, pero nunca estuve ni me interesó otra chica que no sea ella.**

SE: **Eso es ser lesbiana. **–respondió elevando una ceja.

A: **¿Si? Bueno, entonces lo soy. ¡Qué más da! **–exclamó borracha bebiendo otro trago.

SE: **Puedo volverte de nuevo heterosexual si me dejas. **–respondió atractivamente.

A: **Ya pasó tu tren. ¡Lo siento!** –susurró depositando un beso en la mejilla del muchacho.

El auto de Quinn se encontraba varado en una de las calles de Nueva York. Una pérdida de gasolina había producido ese problema. Posiblemente porque algún auto lo había chocado cuando estaba estacionado y la rubia no se había percatado de ello.

R: **Tu auto es una chatarra.** –espetó furiosa sentándose en la hierba.

Q: **No es una chatarra. Eso podía sucederle a cualquiera.**

R: **Lo hiciste a propósito.**

Q: **¿Qué? ¿Para qué voy a hacer algo así?**

R: **Mejor voy a irme caminando desde acá.**

Q: **No te pienso dejar.** –se interpuso en su camino.

R: **Correte. Estás actuando como una inmadura. **

Q: **No me interesa. Vos te quedas acá hasta que pase un auto y nos pueda remolcar hasta el mecánico.**

R: **¡Perfecto! ¡Tengo que soportar toda la noche acá por tu culpa! –protesto. – Una noche hermosa para nada.** –espetó observando el cielo.

Q: **Recostate en el pasto.** –pidió.

R: **¿Para qué?**

Q: **Solo hazlo.** –susurró y la morocha le hizo caso. – **Podemos entretenernos mientras contemplamos las estrellas. **–espetó mirando los brillantes ojos marrones de Rachel.

La hora del cierre del bar ya se acercaba y Quinn seguía sin aparecer.

SE: **Parece que tu novia te dejó plantada.** –dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la pequeña morocha.

A: **Tengo que ir a buscarla. A lo mejor le pasó algo.**

SE: **Me ofrezco a llevarte. Tus amigos ya se están yendo. **

A:** Prefiero caminar.**

SE:** Alison, por favor… estás borracha. No podes andar así sola por la calle.**

A:** Si puedo.**

Sebastián la miró con dulzura, rogándole con la mirada y Ali terminó aceptando la propuesta del muchacho.

Ya en el auto, fuera del bar y verificando que ninguno de los amigos de la pareja estuvieran cerca de ellos. Sebastián se acercó a Ali y la besó.

La pequeña lo apartó al instante.

A: **No puedo. Tengo novia.** –susurró desviando la vista.

SE: **Nunca negaste mis besos.**

A: **Las cosas cambiaron Sebastián. No pienses que podes llegar y hacer que esté a tus pies. **–presionó su tabique. –** Si vas a insistir va a ser mejor que me baje del auto.**

Sebastián la detuvo poniendo su mano por encima de la de la pequeña.

SE: **No te molesto más. Lo siento. Pero no te bajes.**

Quinn volvía a recostarse en la hierba luego de comprobar que no se veía a nadie en la ruta.

R: **¿No se ve nadie?**

Q: **No. Ni siquiera a lo lejos.**

Rachel exhaló el aire con fuerza.

Q: **Siento haberte dejado cuando bailábamos. Fue culpa de mis estúpidos celos.** –se disculpó perdiendo la mirada en el cielo estrellado.

R: **¿La seguís queriendo? **–preguntó con una mueca de tristeza.

Q: **Sí. No se puede dejar de querer a una persona de un día para el otro Rachel. **–hizo una pausa. – **Pero si la pregunta es si la amo, mi respuesta es no.**

Rachel apoyó su codo en el césped para levantarse un poco y así poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

R: **¿Entonces qué pasa con nosotras?**

Q: **Ahora lo único que te puedo ofrecer es mi amistad.**

R: **No voy a poder aceptar eso.**

Q: **¿Por qué?**

R: **Porque cada vez que te tengo cerca me dan ganas de besarte.**

Quinn tragó fuertemente. Sabía lo que iba a pasar después de esa confesión.

Y fue así como pasó. Rachel se acercó lentamente a ella y sus miradas conectaron por unos segundos. Unos segundos que podían parecer eternos. Quinn no se interpuso y eso dejo a Rachel avanzar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ambas cerraron sus ojos casi al mismo tiempo. Primero sus labios se rozaron y luego se fusionaron. Sus bocas encajaban perfectamente.

Un beso húmedo, dando paso a sus lenguas, pero dulce y tímido a la vez.

Alison pasaba con Sebastián por el mismo lugar donde se encontraba el varado el auto de Quinn.

La rubia pudo ver perfectamente como su novia más alejada del auto se besaba con Rachel.

Sintió una puntada en su corazón.

A: **¿Puedo dormir en tu casa? Olvidé mis llaves en el instituto y Quinn tenía las otras. **–mintió.

No se había olvidado las llaves. Pero lo último que quería pisar en ese momento era la casa de Quinn Fabray.

* * *

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: Los personajes no me pertenecen, es un relato ficticio.**_

* * *

**Disculpen la demora pero es porque estuve muy atorada con el colegio. ¡Lo siento!**

**Parece que la pareja Quinn-Alison va a terminar. ¿O seguirá? Pobre Ali Sebastián es Grant Gustin. Aparece en la historia porque me encanta ese chico. Y más cuando sonríe falsamente. Cambiando de tema, creo que dentro de poco se va a empezar a solidificar más la relación entre Quinn y Rachel.**

**Voy a tratar de actualizar en la semana que viene o cuando pueda. Si llego a los 100 reviews actualizo sí o sí. Es una meta para mí y me gustaría que me ayuden a cumplirla.**

**Como digo siempre acepto críticas constructivas, consejos, observaciones. Todo lo que me dicen lo voy tomando en cuenta en la hora de escribir. Gracias a los que leen el fic.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Me despido. ¡Buen domingo!**


End file.
